El inicio de los merodeadores
by Alba-Llopin
Summary: Remus Lupin empieza hogwarts, que travesuras haran los merodeadores? como se conocieron? como nacio esa amistad? leedlo y dejad RR ;)
1. Un nuevo curso empieza

Antes que nada quiero recordar que ninguno de los personajes, luegares o otras cosas son de mi propiedad!! Todo es de la GRAN JK ROWLING yo solo escribo algo, pero sin un fin lucrativo entendido? XDD  
  
CAPITULO 1: UN NUEVO CURSO EMPIEZA  
  
Llegaba tarde a l'estación, ese año tenia que empezar su primer curso, eso si llegaba tiempo a l'andana 9 y ¾. Remus Lupin no era un chico normal, incluso entre los magos, debido a "su pequeño problema con la luna". Era de estatura mediana, cabello castaño y de ojos dorados, como los lobos. El chico aun no se podía creer que lo hubieran admitido Finalmente cruzo la pared que separaba la estación muggle de la del Hogwarts Express, había llegado justo a tiempo, metió su baúl como pudo y saltó al ultimo vagón del tren. Como llego tarde ya no quedaban compartimentos vacíos, así que se metió en uno donde había 3 chicos más. Un chico atractivo con cara de bromista, otro con el pelo alborotado de color negro azabache y con gafas y otro junto a la ventana más pequeñito.  
  
- Mmm... hola, me puedo sentar aquí?  
  
- Claro!! Siéntate aquí – el chico de la amplia sonrisa le dejo sitio a su lado – soy Sírius Black, encantado – y le tendió la mano.  
  
- Gracias, yo me llamo Remus Lupin, encantado – dijo el licántropo con timidez – vosotros sois nuevos?  
  
- Sip, encantado Remus – contesto el chico de las gafas y pelo alborotado – mi nombre es James Potter.  
  
Todos se quedaron mirando al chico que estaba junto a la ventana. Al sentirse observado el chico dijo:  
  
- Ah? Uhm... yo soy Peter Pettigrew, encantado.  
  
Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que James rompió el hielo.  
  
- Visteis la final del quidditch? Fue espectacular!!  
  
- Fuiste a la final? Al campo? – contesto Sirius envidioso.  
  
- Sip, es que mi padre trabaja en el ministerio y... ya se sabe, y a vosotros – dijo señalando a Remus y Peter – no os gusta el quidditch?  
  
- Sí claro! Pero este año no pude verla, estaba enfermo – dijo el chico de ojos dorados entristecido.  
  
- Mmh. Yo soy hijo de muggles y... no sé de que habláis – Peter se había puesto como un tomate.  
  
Enseguida James lleno de entusiasmo se puso a contárselo todo.  
  
Cuando ya había empezado a anochecer recibieron una visita. Un chico con nariz aguileña y un pelo muy grasiento acompañado de uno rubio.  
  
- Hola – dijo con una voz afectada el chico rubio – vais a empezar primero también? – mirándoles a todos con cara de asco.  
  
- Si Malfoy, ya lo sabes – contesto James – y ahora LARGO!  
  
- Uy Potter, no quieras buscarte problemas con nosotros –dijo el de pelo grasiento, aunque más tímidamente.  
  
- Ey Sirius puedes venirte con nosotros, no hace falta que estés con esta gentuza – Dijo Lucius Malfoy.  
  
- No gracias, aunque me dieras todo el oro que hay en gringotts no iría, y ahora Adiós.  
  
- Como quieras Black, vámonos Severus – dijo Malfoy algo ofendido.  
  
- Quién eran esos? – pregunto Peter temblando.  
  
- Nadie! Unos estúpidos Slytherin, ey Sirius de que conoces tú a ese?  
  
- Uhm.. Nuestros padres son amigos... -contesto Sirius un tanto avergonzado.  
  
Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que entro una chica pelirroja en el compartimiento.  
  
- Ey chicos, vestiros ya que estamos a punto de llegar!! –dijo con entusiasmo- no estáis nerviosos?  
  
- Yo un poco, soy Remus Lupin, tu?  
  
- Encantada, yo me llamo Lily Evans, bueno me tengo que ir a cambiar hasta pronto – y se fue.  
  
James se había quedado embobado mirándola. Al darse cuenta Sirius se empezó a reír de él.  
  
Al bajar del vagón un hombre enorme les dijo que fueran con él, y subieron a unas barcas, el paisaje era precioso y desde allí todos los nuevos alumnos admiraban el castillo.  
  
- Ojala hubiera luna llena – dijo James embobado mirando el castillo.  
  
- Eso – contestaron los otros dos. La mirada de Remus se tornó sombría durante unos instantes, los chicos lo notaron pero nadie dijo nada.  
  
Entraron en el castillo y una profesora con pinta estricta les dijo que pasaran al may donde el sombrero seleccionador les diría en que casa estaban destinados.  
  
Por orden fueron pasando todos los alumnos, el se quedo al final, para ver así a los otros chicos. Se fijo en que casas iban los chicos que había conocido en el tren.  
  
- Black, Sirius............GRYFFINDOR!!  
  
- Malfoy, Lucius............SLYTHERIN!! (James tenia razón, era Slytherin)  
  
- Pettigrew, Peter.........GRYFFINDOR!!  
  
- Potter, James...............GRYFFINDOR!!!  
  
Vio como todos los chicos de su compartimiento iban a gryffindor, y deseo ir con ellos.  
  
- Evans, Lily................GRYFFINDOR!!  
  
Al decir eso se fijo que en la mesa de Gryffindor a James se le iluminaba la cara.  
  
- Y....Lupin, Remus!  
  
Le tocaba el turno a el, se sentó en el taburete que había y se puso el sombrero.  
  
Vaya vaya, un hombre lobo!- el licántropo se asusto al oír eso – tranquilo no pasa nada, pero ten cuidado!...creo que estarás mejor con tus amigos así que.......GRYFFINDOR!!  
  
Hasta aki mi fic, espero que os haya gustado y porfavor dejar reviews, esto es solo la introduccio y n pasa nada, a mi no me gusta demasiado como me ha kdado, pero puede mejorar. 


	2. Un primer dia esplendido

Antes de empezar, quiero recordar que los personajes, lugares y demás que sale en mi historia no son mios, (en excepcion de lupin, ese es mio y siempre lo ha sido xD), y que no gano dinero por ello(nadie pagaria x esto). Asi que una vez sepais que es de JK Rowling podeis empezar a leer.   
  
CAPÍTULO 2: UN PRIMER DÍA ESPLÉNDIDO.  
  
Remus se sintió aliviado cuando el sombrero lo mando a Gryffindor, así podría estar con esos chicos. Fue recibido con un caluroso aplauso por parte de los Gryffindor, en especial de los muchachos de su compartimento. Se sentó al lado de Sírius y les saludo con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
–Bueno, creo que ya estamos todos no? – dijo Sírius alegremente – bueno, no te preocupes si James no te recibe como dios manda, esta demasiado ocupado en mirar esa chica de ahí – dijo señalando a la chica pelirroja de antes- No James?  
  
–....  
  
–James?  
  
–Eh? Uhh... que decíais? sisi estoy de acuerdo, a ver si cenamos pronto –dijo James volviendo al planeta tierra.  
  
Los 3 chicos estallaron en risas y James enrojeció de repente. Entonces sus risas cesaron porque el director había empezado a hablar.  
  
–Bienvenidos todos de nuevo a la escuela y espero que este año vuelvan a llenar su cerebro, ya que durante las vacaciones supongo que todos habéis vaciado. Quería anunciarles que este año hay un nuevo elemento en nuestros jardines, le he nombrado sauce boxeador debido a su naturaleza agresiva, y como indica su nombre ataca a todo aquel que se le acerque. Algunos se preguntaran él porque de la plantación de este árbol –al decir eso miro al licántropo y le guiño un ojo, el aludido se asusto, como podía ir guiñándole el ojo tan tranquilamente? Se giro pero vio que nadie se había dado cuenta.  
  
Él si lo sabia, habían plantado el árbol para él, a través del árbol llegabas a un túnel que llevaba a una casa a las afueras de Hogsmeade, era allá donde una vez al mes la enfermera lo acompañaría para que el se transformara.  
  
Cuando en Julio recibió la invitación para unirse a la escuela de brujería, el director les dijo que establecerían una serie de medidas para que él no fuera peligroso para el resto del alumnado. Y el director les explicó lo del árbol.  
  
–Bueno –prosiguió Dumbledore –esto es un asunto del colegio y yo solo les pido que no jueguen con él, por su propia seguridad. También quería recordarles que no pueden ir al bosque prohibido, hacer magia en los pasillos y bla bla bla... dicho esto que empiece el banquete!!!  
  
Justo cuando el director dijo estas palabras apareció, ante el asombro de todos los de primer año, un montón de platos que tenían una pinta estupenda. Inmediatamente todos los alumnos se pusieron a comer y a charlar.  
  
–Ohhh!! Pastel de chocolate!!! –grito James entusiasmado.  
  
–Por fin puedes apartar la vista de Evans! –rió Remus.  
  
–Escho –contesto Sírius con la boca llena.  
  
–Crees que podrás comer el pastel mientras la miras? Porque entonces si que estarás ausente del todo –opino Peter, este a diferencia del moreno después de haberse tragado la comida. (NA: la frase que dice Peter se la dediko a monika, mas conocida cmo ausencia xD)  
  
Después de la cena y ya todo el mundo lleno, empezaron a levantarse. Los platos, por arte de magia (NA: lógicamente estando en una escuela de magia!, a kien se le ocurriria poner eso?), estaban limpios y relucientes otra vez. Cuando llegaron a la torre, delante el retrato de la dama gorda (NA: no se si se llama así, yo me leído los libros en catalán y...no lo se seguro, si lo sabéis dejarme un review y me lo decís), llegó un chico corriendo:  
  
–Esperad! Soy prefecto! A ver...la contraseña es: sodapop(NA: contraseña facilitada x Ausencia, es de un libro asik...los derechos son de s autor...xo no se quien es)  
  
Inmediatamente después de que el prefecto pronunciara la contraseña la dama gorda abrió la puerta que conducía a la sala común de Gryffindor. El chico señalo las habitaciones de los de primero y mando a los demás a dormir sin armar jaleo.  
  
Era una habitación con cuatro camas, y al lado de cada una había los baúles de los cuatro chicos. Sírius y James empezaron a colgar posters de inmediato, de sus ídolos de quidditch, mientras Peter los miraba embobado. Mientras Remus se puso el pijama dio las buenas noches y se metió en la cama.  
  
Lupin nunca había sido tan feliz, y se sentía muy bien. Ahí estaba en Hogwarts, donde sus padres nunca pensaron que conseguiría entrar, con ese nuevo director Albus Dumbledore, al que tanto le debía. Y para acabar estaba haciendo amigos! Eran los tres muy simpáticos, Sírius tenia pinta de travieso igual que James y Peter, aunque más tímido y reservado parecía buena persona (NA: claro! Como iba a saber el k esa sucia rata vendería a sus amigos a Voldemort) Pensó que no podría dormir en toda la noche de lo emocionado que estaba, pero se equivocó, al cabo de unos minutos se durmió y se unió a los ronquidos de sus compañeros.  
  
–SEÑOR LUPIN LEVANTESE! –gritó le Sírius a la vez que le tiraba una almohada.  
  
–Eh? Sírius? Que haces? No puedes despertar a la gente con mas suavidad –respondió el chico de los ojos dorados.  
  
–Uy, que mala leche tiene el niño por las mañanas... –se mofó James –tranquilo, mejor no quieras saber como me ha despertado a mi.  
  
–Tchhhhhh, que este aun duerme –dijo Black acercándose sigilosamente a Peter.  
  
–Pues yo no entiendo como puede dormir con este jaleo! –contestó Remus aun irritado.  
  
–Jajaja.. Eso mismo me ha dicho antes el sr pelo rebelde, cuando le he despertado a él – Sírius tenia ahora un vaso de agua en la mano y se iba acercando a Peter –espero que no tenga mala leche por las mañanas.  
  
A los 3 segundos se oyó un grito, Peter se había dado un susto de muerte y estaba mirando a Black con miedo en los ojos.  
  
–Pe...pero que haces? –fueron sus primeras palabras –me quieres matar o que?  
  
Esta vez fue Remus quien le dijo:  
  
–Uy tranquilo, a nosotros también nos ha despertado así, cada cual tiene su humor por la mañana –después de bostezar continuo –a mas con esos gritos seguro que ya has despertado a medio castillo, así que, si esto se vuelve una costumbre nos ahorraremos unos galeones en despertador –ahora ya se había despejado y recordaba lo feliz que era por estar allí.  
  
Después de vestirse bajaron a desayunar, allí se encontraron al chico de la noche anterior repartiendo los horarios. James no tardó en quejarse por el horario  
  
–OH NO! Tenemos pociones con los Slytherin! Y también Transformaciones! que os jugáis a que van a ser mis asignaturas preferidas  
  
–Vamos James! No puede ser tan malo! –Remus estaba intentando darle ánimos.  
  
–Tu no lo entiendes, L O S O D I O!! Y ellos me odian a mi!  
  
–Tranquilo James yo te entiendo, mi familia es así –Por primera vez desde que lo conocía vio al moreno apenado.  
  
–No te pareces en nada a la idea que tenia yo de los Black  
  
–Oh..seguro que son como te imaginas, incluso peor... mi hermano seguro que se ha hecho amigo de tus amiguetes del tren.  
  
–No tienes que ser lo que espera de ti tu familia, y esto no es lo peor que te podría pasar –dijo Remus.  
  
–Tienes razón, va! Dejemos este tema y hablemos de cosas alegres! –mientras decía eso volvió su sonrisa.  
  
Después de desayunar fueron a buscar los libros y fueron a clase de Historia de la magia, pronto se dieron cuenta de que era imposible tomar apuntes en esa clase, ya que a los 5 minutos todos estaban ya medio adormilados. El profesor Binns era un fantasma, a todos les sorprendió al principio pero enseguida dejó de ser una novedad y observaron como el profesor recitaba la historia de unos goblins (a quien le importa eso?) Con una voz profunda y monótona.  
  
–Quién es el listo que ha hecho estos horarios? No me extraña que luego a nadie le gusten los lunes!! –Dijo Sírius entre bostezos.  
  
–Mirad! –Remus estaba señalando a Peter –seguro que el no se aburre.  
  
–Ey Sírius porque no le despiertas con tu usual suavidad? Me aburro muchíiiiiiisimoo –James también bostezaba.  
  
El muchacho moreno se inclino sobre el bajito y le grito -bueno todo lo que podía estando en clase y sin que el profesor se diera cuenta- a la oreja:  
  
–Señor Pettigrew! Se puede saber que esta haciendo??? Estamos en clase!! –Sírius imitó a la perfección al profesor.  
  
–Ah! Perdón profesor, lo siento no volverá a pasar –se había puesto rojo como un tomate, entonces vio que a su lado solo estaba el moreno –que susto me has dado! Porque me despiertas?  
  
Los otros chicos intentaron no reírse porque el profesor les estaba mirando, pero no pudieron evitar que se les escapara la risa  
  
–Black, Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew!! Que se supone que estáis haciendo? –Binns parecía realmente enfadado por haber cortado su explicación sobre los goblins. –10 puntos menos para Gryffindor!!  
  
Dicho esto continuó la explicación, James que seguía riendo dejó de hacerlo de inmediato cuando Lily se giró y le dijo:  
  
–Es que no podéis estaros quietos? Es el primer día y ya estáis perdiendo puntos! –lo dijo susurrando para que no la oyera el profesor –lo próximo que será Potter?  
  
James bajó la mirada, se notaba que quería causar buena impresión a esa chica. Después de la aburridísima clase de historia de la magia se fueron a pociones, y la clase no fue mejor que la anterior.  
  
El profesor de pociones era un hombre con muy mala leche, sobretodo hacia los Gryffindor (NA: seguramente es una tradición que los de pociones odien a los Gryffindor xD, que conste que yo quiero mucho a Snape). Y enseguida se lo hizo notar quitando puntos a Gryffindor por motivos no demostrados.  
  
–Se sentaron por parejas, James fue directo a sentarse con Lily.  
  
–Te importa que me siente contigo –dijo un James con una sonrisa encantadora.  
  
–Sí! No quiero que me quiten puntos por tu culpa, así que largo!  
  
–Lo siento mucho Evans, pero yo me quedo –El chico de las gafas estaba empezando a mosquearse, conseguiría lo que quería.  
  
Lily empezó a discutir con el chico y eso fue el primer motivo por que Gryffindor perdiera otros 10 puntos. A partir de entonces la pelirroja calló pero no dejaba de lanzar miradas reprobadoras a James. Sírius y Remus se sentaron juntos y dejaron a Peter con una chica claramente molesta porque James se había sentado con su amiga, dicha muchacha se llamaba Erin, Erin Shacklebolt. La chica compartía la misma afición de seguir las normas que su hermano, que era prefecto.  
  
El profesor Oavin hizo algunas preguntas para saber a que nivel estaban y no tardó en decir que en Gryffindor el nivel era bajísimo, no como en su casa, porque era el jefe de Slytherin, que era alto. Al licántropo no le extrañó eso, siempre le preguntaba a Snape y por lo que veía el chico q sabia mucho de pociones. Aunque no demasiado de champús como dijo Sírius al cabo de un rato, el profesor debía tener las antenas puestas en ellos porque se dio cuenta y les quito 5 puntos a cada uno.  
  
Después apunto los ingredientes a la pizarra y luego les mandó a hacer la poción. La clase transcurrió tranquilamente, y cuando el licántropo pensaba que ya estaban fuera de peligro se oyó una explosión, justo a su lado. Peter y Erin estaban teniendo problemas con su poción, bueno mas bien ya los habían tenido.  
  
–SE PUEDE SABER QUE HABEIS HECHO? Dije raíz de zanahoria no de nabo! No sabéis leer o que?? –el profesor continuó echándoles la bronca y como no! Les quitó 5 puntos más, esto provocó alegría entre los Slytherin que habían ganado 30 puntos para su casa.  
  
Cuando salieron de clase Sírius empezó a insultar sin parar a Oavin, mientras James se preguntaba como podía ser una chica tan repelente y explicó su experiencia.  
  
–Nunca! Nunca más! Me vuelvo a sentar junto a ese erizo pelirrojo!  
  
–Yo juro que me vengaré de ese profesor, ya veremos quién quitará puntos después!  
  
–Creo que os estáis pasando no? Pensad que deben tener un trauma infantil, dejad que los psiquiatras se ocupen de ellos! –Remus se lo estaba pasando muy bien observando a sus amigos tan enfadados  
  
En la comida los chicos se calmaron y continuaron riendo y hablando de sus cosas. Pero James se calmó finalmente con los postres.  
  
–PASTEL DE MANZANA!!  
  
–Ey, tomad nota de esto, cuando se enfade o tenga depresión dadle comida, dulce si puede ser –dijo Sírius metiéndose un trozo de pastel en la boca –no sche cojmog puedgej comerj tanchto y ejtar tan deljado.  
  
–Yo no se como puedes hablar con todo ese pastel en la boca –se rió James –crees que podrías tragar antes de hablar? Nos gusta mucho tu exhibición de tu boca, pero preferiríamos verla sin comida!  
  
Después de comer se fueron al campo de Quidditch, les tocaba clases de volar. Peter estaba muy nervioso, nunca había montado en una y tenia miedo a las alturas. James y Sírius les hacia mucha ilusión, les encantaba volar. Y eso se reflejo en la clase, James era un excelente volador (con escoba xD). Lupin sabia volar pero sabia que no era su fuerte, aunque en la clase lo hizo muy bien.  
  
–Buenos días a todos! Soy la profesora Hooch, soy nueva de este año –de hecho se notaba mucho, ya que era muy joven –así que les aviso no hagan el tonto si no quieren perder puntos.  
  
Erin y Lily les lanzaron a los chicos una mirada significativa. La profesora les repartió las escobas, y les explico como tenían que cojerlas, cuando dijo que las montaran Peter salió disparado con la suya. La profesora con una expresión de miedo en los ojos le grito:  
  
–ME HA PARECIDO DECIR QUE NO VOLARAN AUN! Quiere hacer el favor de bajar?  
  
Pero Peter no podía y mira que intentaba bajar. Al final su escoba lo lanzo a modo de catapulta. James no se lo pensó dos veces y fue volando a cojerlo. Todos pensaron que caería aunque James fuera a por él, pero sorprendentemente James lo cogió justo antes de llegar al suelo. Todos aplaudieron y los Hufflenpuff comenzaron a gritar y a lanzar hurras por Potter.  
  
Por su parte James volvió con Peter, al ver que todos le animaban se puso rojo pero se le paso enseguida y empezó a hacerse el chulo, para ver si podía impresionar a Evans, pero no lo consiguió. Hizo que la pelirroja le odiara aun más.  
  
La profesora Hooch le dio 20 puntos por su hazaña, y le dijo que se quedara después de clase. Los otros tres chicos se fueron a la sala común a hacer los deberes, cuando fue hora de cenar bajaron al gran salón y se extrañaron cuando no vieron a James.  
  
–Dónde estará? –pregunto Peter. Y su duda se vio satisfecha al momento.  
  
–Aquí estoy! A que no sabéis que ha pasado? –se le veía emocionado y muy contento –me han nombrado buscador del equipo!!  
  
–Cómo puede ser? Si hacemos primero!  
  
–No lo sé, pero McGonagall ha hecho esta excepción, no os parece genial? A partir de mañana empiezo a entrenar!  
  
Los muchachos continuaron comentando lo del Quidditch y después de cenar subieron a la sala común. Todo el mundo felicitaba a Potter y le decían que este año tenían que ganar!  
  
Evans y Shacklebolt miraron a James con desprecio y se pusieron a cuchichear. Pero el chico era demasiado feliz como para que una tontería como esa le molestara y continuó hablando con los demás. Ya era tarde cuando subieron a la habitación. Había sido un día muy largo, pero al final no había resultado tan malo, sobretodo para James que dormía feliz en su cama.  
  
hasta aki este capitulo! Espero que no os haya decepcionado mucho y espero que alguna alma caritativa me deje algun review, que yo contestare encantada. Por favor! Es muy facil! Y asi me dais animos xa seguir escribiendo XD aunk no se me de bien jeje Enga pues hasta el próximo capitulo! 


	3. Snivellus

Quiero recordar, antes de escribir este 3er capitulo, que los personajes y lugares.. Etc., etc., son propiedad de nuestra keridisima autora JK Rowling. Asi que por favor que nadie me denuncie x escribir sobre ellos, pq no gano dinero con eso (cosa muy logica jeje). Espero que os guste este capitulo y por favor dejad reviews!!  
  
CAPITULO 3: "SNIVELLUS"  
  
Los días siguieron, y las clases continuaron. James continuaba con sus entrenamientos de Quidditch, por la cual cosa no tenia tiempo para hacer los deberes y los chicos se los dejaban copiar encantados, eso sí, siempre debajo de la reprobadora de Lily. Si al principio parecía que a Lily no podía odiar más a Potter, quedo claro al cabo de 2 semanas que si que era posible. Sírius demostró su gran capacidad para gastar bromas, en especial a los Slytherin, eludiendo los castigos.  
  
Remus estaba encantado de la vida de vivir ahí, hasta ese momento aun no había tenido problemas, bueno no problemas graves, ya que se había metido en algún lío gracias a las bromitas de su amigo, pero ahora se le presentaba uno, el que había estado temiendo desde que entro en la escuela, ese problema tenia nombre: Luna Llena.  
  
La noche anterior a su transformación la profesora McGonagall lo llamó a su despacho. Cuando entro vio a la profesora corrigiendo unos trabajos. La profesora no se dio cuenta que él estaba allí hasta que Remus carraspeó. Entonces la profesora levantó la mirada:  
  
–Ah! Buenas noches Sr. Lupin, siéntese –espero hasta que se sentara para continuar –supongo que sabe que mañana es luna llena n? –Remus dijo que si con la cabeza –bueno, ya sabe que no puede estar en el castillo, y ya visitó antes su casa.  
  
–Sí, mañana tengo que ir allí  
  
–Por ese motivo le he llamado, mañana después de cenar tendrá que ir a la enfermería, y Madame Promfey le acompañara hasta el sauce boxeador. Se puntual. –La profesora, dio el asunto por terminado.  
  
–Mmm... profesora –Dijo con timidez –la mañana siguiente a la transformación, no podré ir a clase.  
  
–Tranquilo Sr. Lupin, está todo controlado –la profesora parecía compadecerse del pobre muchacho –los profesores están informados y después solo tendrá que pedir los apuntes a un compañero. Y ahora vaya a dormir.  
  
Remus salió del despacho de la jefe de su casa y se dirigió a la sala común pensando en que excusa darles a sus amigos para explicar su visita al despacho de la profesora de Transfiguraciones y que mañana no dormiría en su habitación. El camino hasta la torre de Gryffindor se le hizo inusualmente corto y aun no tenia pensada una excusa, deseo que sus amigos estuviesen ya dormidos, pero sus deseos no fueron satisfechos. En la sala solo quedaban sus 3 amigos, no se podría librar de sus preguntas.  
  
–Ey Remus! Que quería esa vieja bruja?  
  
–Espero que no te haya castigado! Hoy no hemos hecho nada! –Sírius puso una cara de inocencia que no engañaba a nadie.  
  
–mmm... No tranquilos, no era eso –el licántropo intentaba eludir el tema.  
  
–Entonces que quería? –Peter insistió.  
  
–Nada importante –los chicos se lo quedaron mirando, no se conformaban con eso –estoy muy cansado, me voy a la cama.  
  
El chico se dirigía hacia las habitaciones, pero James lo aturó.  
  
–Que nos escondes?  
  
–Nada! Ya os lo he dicho  
  
–Somos tus amigos o no? Porque no confías en nosotros?  
  
Remus pensó porque si os lo digo ya no seréis mis amigos, pensareis que soy un monstruo!.  
  
–Vamos! No te quedes ahí callado.  
  
–Mmm... es que... –entonces tuvo una idea – mi madre!  
  
–Que le pasa a tu madre?  
  
–Esta enferma, McGonagall me lo ha dicho... mmm... mañana después de cenar me voy a casa, a visitarla.  
  
–Nunca nos habías hablado de ella... es grave?  
  
–No! –pero ante las miradas de los chicos –quiero decir sii, esta muy enferma.. Por eso voy a verla, porque me echa de menos.. –a ver si colaba...  
  
–AH! –dijeron al unísono –cuando volverás?  
  
–Eh... pasado mañana, y ahora me voy a dormir.  
  
Dejo a sus amigos en la sala común y subió a la habitación. Se lo habrían creído? No era muy buen mentiroso y le dolía engañar de esa manera a sus amigos, pero no quería arriesgarse a perderlos o, jugarse su permanencia en Hogwarts, nadie quería tener la compañía de un Hombre lobo.  
  
Por la mañana se despertó demasiado pronto, miró el reloj eran tan solo las 5:30, se fue al baño a lavarse la cara, observó que estaba pálido y con ojeras.  
  
–Espero que se piensen que es causa de la preocupación.  
  
Volvió a la habitación y empezó a vestirse, y luego bajó a la sala común. Se sorprendió al ver que no era el único con insomnio. Ahí estaba Evans.  
  
–Lupin! Que haces aquí? Preparar alguna bromita?  
  
–Que buen humor tienes por las mañanas! –no tenia ganas de responder a preguntas como esa –lo mismo puedo preguntarte a ti.  
  
–No podía dormir y he bajado para no despertar a nadie, ahora te toca a ti.  
  
–Pues lo mismo que tu supongo.  
  
–Te encuentras bien? Haces muy mala cara –esta vez parecía preocupada.  
  
–Mmm... nada. Tanto se nota?  
  
La pelirroja se limitó a observarle pero no dijo nada más. Al cabo de un rato bajo Shackebolt, el prefecto y se miró a Lupin, y luego a Lily con simpatía:  
  
–Buenos días Lily te esta molestando este? –señalando al chico de los ojos dorados con desprecio.  
  
–No tranquilo Kingsley, no pasa nada, míralo! El pobre hace una cara... –No te fíes de estos señorita Evans –dijo sonriendo –bueno me voy!  
  
Cuando el chico hubo desaparecido detrás el cuadro de la dama gorda Remus dijo:  
  
–Que le pasa a este tío? Se puede saber que le he hecho??  
  
–Oh! Déjale, no eres conciente de la fama que estáis cogiendo tu y tus amigos? –pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida  
  
–Mmm... No, que fama?  
  
–Pues, vuestras bromitas no les gustan a todo el mundo, en especial a los prefectos, sobretodo porque no consiguen pillaros nunca, o casi. Os conoce ya medio castillo, supongo que tu amigo Potter sea buscador y tan "carismático" ayuda mucho. Pero ya veréis, porque con vais ganando enemigos, tendrías que decirles a tus amigos que no fueran tan arrogantes. A nadie le gusta que le digan que es inferior –Lily quedo satisfecha con su gran discurso.  
  
–Tu nos has tenido manía desde el principio!! Desde...  
  
–No perdona –le corto –el único que no me caía bien era Potter... no sabia que vosotros erais como él. Y como he dicho no sois superiores  
  
–Yo no soy como nadie! Y no me considero superior a nadie, casi al contrario! –estaba ofendido –pero claro, tu simplemente criticas sin saber nada de mí!  
  
Parecía que Lily quería decir algo pero al final no dijo nada. Continuaron en silencio hasta que la gente empezó a bajar a desayunar. Cuando Sírius, James y Peter bajaron fruncieron el entrecejo al ver con quien estaba.  
  
–Que haces aquí? Pensábamos que ya te habías ido –James estaba observando con recelo a Lily –es mas, que haces con esta?  
  
–Tranqui Potter, yo me largo, no quiero ver ningún espectáculo  
  
–NO! Nos vamos nosotros! –y tras una pausa –vamos?  
  
–Sí eso! Id tu y tu rebaño a pasturar! –Erin acababa de bajar y los observaba desde les escaleras.  
  
–A ti quien te ha preguntado? –esta vez fue Sírius el que habló.  
  
–Uy perdona mi majestad, como he osado hablar sin permiso? –ante esa respuesta Sírius puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
–Que les pasa a estas? Que han comido? –Remus negó con la cabeza mientras empezaba a reírse.  
  
–Que le han hecho??? Estáis... –pero nunca llegaron a saber como estaban, porque las chicas miraron a Peter con autoridad y eso basto para acobardar al muchacho.  
  
Finalmente bajaron a desayunar, mientras Remus les explicaba lo que le había dicho Lily.  
  
–Tenemos que vengarnos de ellas! Y si compro unas bombas fétidas y... –Sírius como siempre ideando su plan.  
  
–Es que solo sabes solucionar los problemas así? Es por ese motivo que están enfadadas! Tenemos que convivir con ellas durante 7 años!! Poned algo de vuestra parte! –Remus no quería más problemas y menos con ese par de locas.  
  
–Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Sírius porque... –empezó a decir James.  
  
–Tu siempre estas de acuerdo con él! Allá donde haya líos ahí estas tu! –Dicho esto el muchacho se fue.  
  
Los otros tres se fueron a desayunar pensando que su amigo estaba afectado por lo de su madre. El licántropo no volvió a ver a sus amigos hasta que se encontraron en clase.  
  
–Ey! Que lo sentimos, perdona... –Parecía mentira eran capaces de ser serios!  
  
–Que pasa Potter? Que suerte, aun no te has caído de la escoba! –Severus Snape había llegado a clase y les anuncio así su presencia (NA: k monu l'snivellus xD).  
  
–Que pasa? Le tienes envidia? Que pasa que tus papis no le dejan al nene montar en la escoba? O es que el nene tiene miedo de hacerse pupa? –Sírius no pudo evitarlo..  
  
–Callate Black! No hablaba contigo! Que? Porque me miráis así?  
  
–No por nada Severus –Sírius Black tenia ahora una sonrisa inconfundible y observaba como la cara de Snape se volvía verde, azul, y en rojo se iba escribiendo una palabra...  
  
Snape se estaba poniendo furioso y les pedía a sus compañeros que le explicaran que estaba pasando. Mientras los cuatro amigos se habían echado a reír y se cargolaban por el suelo.  
  
–Se... Se... Severus! Tienes algo en la cara –eso tan obvio salió de la boca de Goyle, al pobre no se lo podía pedir más.  
  
–No me digas!! Que inteligencia la tuya!!! Que! Que pone? Usa esa cosa que apoyas sobre los hombros!!!  
  
Goyle empezó a mirarse los hombros y eso hizo que esta vez no solo los chicos rieran si no toda la clase, hasta Evans! Ante la sorpresa de James.  
  
–Tranquilo Snape, ya te lo digo yo... porque con esos amigos que tienes... –Empezó James riendo aun.  
  
–Que pasa aquí? –todos se giraron de golpe y enmudecieron, la profesora McGonagall había llegado –tengo que volverlo a preguntar? –entonces se fijó en Snape –que llevas en la cara Sr. Snape? Que es eso de "snivellus"?  
  
–No lo sé profesora, eso es cosa de Potter y sus amigos.  
  
–Señor Potter, explíquese!  
  
–Ehhh... mmm... –empezó el chico del pelo negro azabache  
  
–Profesora! El no ha tenido nada que ver, he sido yo –Sírius confeso rápido.  
  
–Muy noble por su parte Sr. Black, pero eso no le salvara del castigo, explique que a pasado de una vez!  
  
–Vera profesora, estábamos aquí nosotros charlando tranquilamente cuando a llegado Snape y sus gorilas –pronuncio sus nombres con desprecio –y han empezado a tocarnos los... ehm... a molestar y he pensado que un pequeño hechizo le iría bien... para que no fuera tan insolente –y añadió una sonrisa de inocencia.  
  
–Que les ha hecho usted Sr. Snape?  
  
–Solo hablaba con Potter, cuando ESTE –señalando a Black –me ha lanzado el hechizo sin que me diera cuenta, por la espalda!!  
  
–Oh vamos Snivellus, no llores tanto –inmediatamente después de decir eso James se arrepintió.  
  
–Muy bien! 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor y 5 menos para Slytherin.  
  
–Pero profesora...  
  
–No diga nada más Potter si no quiere que le quite mas puntos, ustedes son dos y el solo es uno entendido? –y tras una pausa –esta noche a las 8 los tres en mi despacho y hablaremos de su castigo. Y ahora... Sacad los libros! Que empezaremos la clase.  
  
La clase transcurrió sin más incidentes James y Sírius estuvieron inusualmente callados, pero eso si a la que podían le lanzaban las grapadoras que tenían que transformar a Snape, o mejor dicho Snivellus a partir de entonces.  
  
Por suerte, después de la desastrosa clase de Transformaciones no volvieron a ver a Snape. Los chicos no volvieron a meterse en líos, en parte porque Remus había insistido en ese punto, y no querían que Remus marchara triste a casa.  
  
Los chicos estuvieron toda la tarde en la sala común haciendo los deberes, sobretodo Remus que quería adelantar faena para no ir atrasado luego en clase. Los muchachos bajaron a cenar, Remus se fue antes.  
  
–Ey que se mejore tu madre! Cuídate! –le desearon sus amigos.  
  
Remus les sonrió y se dirigió hacia la enfermería, le esperaba una larga noche. El licántropo temía a la luna llena, era su mayor temor y tenia que enfrentarse a ella una vez al mes. Por fin llegó a la enfermería, llamó a la puerta y entró.  
  
Wola!!! Espero que os haya gustado! Por fin una luna llena eh? XD. Espero que no haya sido muy largo... o muy corto...jeje Por favor dejad reviews!!! Aunq sea para criticar.. no os comere si lo haceis...(solo os cortare a trocitos! XD). Bueno que os vayan bien las vacaciones!! Aa por cierto... les dedico este capitulo a las 2 personas que man dejao review xD Monik y Xtina y tambien a Pep, que se las ha leido XD. 


	4. Llega la navidad

Wolas de nuevo! Ahí va otro capitulo, y otra vez repito que los prsonajes y bla bla es propiedad de Rowling y k blablabla, y cmo me denuncies os...XD.  
  
**CAPÍTULO 4: LLEGA LA NAVIDAD**  
  
–Ah ya esta aquí Sr. Lupin –Madame Promfey dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a él –estas preparado? –y sin esperar a que respondiera prosiguió –entonces vámonos ya, antes de que anochezca.  
  
Remus siguió a la enfermera mirando al suelo. Estuvieron todo el camino en silencio, el chico no tenia ganas de hablar y por lo que se veía ella tampoco. Al salir del castillo el licántropo observó el cielo, ya empezaba a oscurecer, iba a ser una noche bonita, lastima que el no pudiera disfrutar de la luz de la luna. Madame Promfey iba mirándose el reloj con impaciencia y apretó el paso, estaba claro que no quería quedarse sola con un hombre lobo.  
  
Al final llegaron al sauce boxeador y apretó el nudo. En silencio observaron como las ramas del sauce, activas y furiosas antes estaban ahora quietas.  
  
–Pase Sr. Lupin, y recuerde no debe salir bajo ningún concepto! Entendido? –espero hasta que Remus hubo asentido –mañana antes del medio día pasaré a buscarle.  
  
Remus sin despedirse entró en el sauce boxeador, siguió el túnel, no recordaba que fuera tan largo cuando vino con sus padres, pero claro ahora estaba solo. Al final del túnel había una casa, con mobiliario y todo, el director les explico que estaba situada en Hogsmeade.  
  
El chico se sentó en una silla a esperar que saliera la luna llena, se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, porque tardaba tanto?  
  
–Vamos luna! Sal! No soporto estar aquí esperándote! –grito desesperado.  
  
La luna debió oírlo porque justo en ese momento desde el castillo podía verse la luna llena. Remus empezó a retorcerse, su cabeza empezó a deformarse, le salía pelo por todo el cuerpo se le curvo la espalda y los brazos y en menos de 5 minutos ya se había transformado en un lobo.  
  
En ese momento el chico perdió la conciencia y el sentido, estaba furioso, el lobo mejor dicho. Empezó a arañarse a si mismo, se hacia daño pero que más daba?  
  
La noche transcurrió, como de costumbre, Remus convertido en licántropo se arañaba a si mismo y se hacía daño, aunque no solo se atacó a él si no que también destrozo parte de la habitación.  
  
Ya había amanecido, Remus entreabrió los ojos. Se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, lleno de polvo, empezó a levantarse, noto que tenia los músculos entumecidos y adoloridos. Se frotó los brazos y piernas para entrar en calor. Finalmente se levantó, observó sus ropas estaban un poco arrugadas, se pregunto dónde habría dejado la bolsa con ropa limpia. Bajó al piso de abajo y allí la encontró, se vistió y miro la hora. Las 10, tendría que esperar un rato antes de que Madame Promfey fuera a recogerle.  
  
Al cabo de media hora empezó a dirigirse hacia el túnel y cuando salió se encontró que la enfermera ya le esperaba.  
  
–Buenos días Sr. Lupin, como se encuentra?  
  
–Mmm.. Bien –que le parecía? Tenia buen aspecto? Pues...  
  
–Vamos a la enfermería le daré algo para que recupere sus fuerzas, estas ojeras no pueden ser buenas y... –a esto le siguió un rollo sobre lo que debería tomar y hacer, y bla bla bla.  
  
Finalmente a la hora de comer Madame Promfey lo dejo en libertad, el chico fue a dejar la bolsa en su habitación y bajó a comer.  
  
En el comedor sus amigos le esperaban, se lo miraron con preocupación. Aunque la pócima que le había dado la enfermera era miraculosa no había conseguido reducir sus profundas ojeras y su palidez.  
  
–Wuau Remus! Te has maquillado? Pareces un vampiro con esa cara! –empezó Peter.  
  
Remus observó que por debajo de la mesa James le daba un codazo a Peter, y como entre dientes le decía algo sobre tener tacto. Remus no le hizo caso y sonrió.  
  
–Cómo esta tu madre? Mejor? –esta vez habló Sírius.  
  
–Sisisi, aunque el mes que viene volveré a visitarla –rezó para que la mentira volviese a funcionar.  
  
Los chicos siguieron hablando sobre las clases y los deberes que tenían que hacer.

* * *

Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses... Y llegó la navidad, los chicos ya tenían planes, volvían todos a casa (VUELVE A CASA POR NAVIDAD! XD).  
  
–Iré a casa mis abuelos a celebrar la navidad, y allí me encontrare con mis primos y familia –James estaba entusiasmado, esperaba la navidad y los regalos con gran ilusión.  
  
–Pues yo no lo veo tan bonito... otra vez en aquella infernal casa, donde todos dicen que tengo que hacer, y todos esperan que siga los pasos de mi hermano –A Sírius una navidad en familia no le entusiasmaba –y encima ahora que he roto la tradición viniendo aquí a Gryffindor, menudas vacaciones me esperan!  
  
–Yo pasaré las navidades en Francia, me voy con mis padres de vacaciones –Peter también explicó sus planes –y tu Remus?  
  
–Yo iré a casa con mis padres –dijo y luego añadió, para que los chicos no sospecharan –así cuidaremos de mi madre.  
  
–En ese momento una lechuza entró por la ventana, Sírius la cogió con delicadeza y dijo:  
  
–Es para ti Remus!  
  
–A ver?  
  
Remus abrió la carta y leyó:  
  
_Querido Remus:  
  
Creo que estas navidades no va a ser posible que estemos juntos, a tu padre le ha salido un imprevisto en el trabajo, tenemos que irnos a Hungría, no te explicamos el motivo del viaje por si acaso, pero cuando nos veamos ya te lo explicaremos. En semana santa tu padre a prometido que hará vacaciones, así podremos vernos.  
  
FELIZ NAVIDAD HIJO Y NO OLVIDES ESCRIBIR!  
  
PS: hemos avisado a Dumbledore así que no te preocupes, ya nos veremos. Y besos de tu padre.  
  
Con cariño de mama._  
  
–Bueno, como os decía, que me quedo en Hogwarts –rectificó Remus  
  
–Pero... tu madre no estaba enferma? Que va a hacer en Hungría? –dijo James enarcando una ceja.  
  
–Eh...mmm... pues es que a mejorado, y en Budapest hay unos médicos estupendos! –mintió, espero que si lo fueran, porque como alguien lo preguntara...  
  
–Ahhh –Dijo Peter sin darle mas importancia, pero los otros dos eran demasiado listos como para no darse cuenta, pero aun así no dijeron nada y el licántropo se sintió aliviado.  
  
–Buenas noches! –Remus se acostó, buff, tendría que quedarse solo en el castillo, a ver si mañana encontraba alguien que se quedara también.  
  
Amaneció y Remus fue a despedirse de sus compañeros.  
  
–Adiós! Ya nos veremos! Feliz navidad!  
  
–Tranquilo chico! Que te prometo que te escribiremos! Sobre todo yo porque con mi súper familia –Sírius aunque apenado por tener que volver a casa no lo exteriorizaba.  
  
Una vez todo el mundo se hubo marchado el chico volvió a la torre de Gryffindor, ya estaba solo. Pero cuando entró en la torre vio que si que había quedado gente. Al menos una persona.  
  
–Mmm hola! Tu también te quedas?  
  
–Sip, mis padres se han ido de viaje con unos amigos de mi "hermanita" y.. He preferido quedarme –contestó Lily Evans. –y tu?  
  
–Imprevisto de ultima hora, te importa que me siente?  
  
–Supongo que no, sin tus amigos no eres peligroso –dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.  
  
–Aun estas con eso? Si somos los únicos que quedamos mejor que nos llevemos bien no crees? –el licántropo empezaba a mosquearse.  
  
–De acuerdo, firmemos la paz! –la chica continuaba sonriendo –juegas al ajedrez? Es que no he jugado nunca al mágico y Erin no quiere jugar.  
  
Al cabo de dos horas la partida finalizó, habían estado empatados durante un rato, pero al final Lily mostró su superioridad.  
  
–Buff! Eres muy buena!! Tendrías que jugar con James! El también juega muy bien.  
  
–Potter? Dudo que sepa hacer algo mas que volar sobre esa escoba! Además tu no juegas nada mal.  
  
Remus pensó en contestarle pero lo dejo, no quería pelearse con su única compañía, aunque a veces resultase exasperante.  
  
Los días fueron pasando, Remus y Lily se quedaban en la torre charlando. AL final resulto que la chica era simpática!  
  
Un día mientras paseaban por el castillo se cruzaron con alguien inesperado, y para Remus indeseado. Le dijo a Lily que mejor que se fueran pero la chica no quiso.  
  
–Hola Severus! No te has ido a tu casa? –dijo la pelirroja amablemente.  
  
–El aludido enarcó una ceja y la miro con superioridad.  
  
–Acaso no me ves? Que pasa sangre sucia? Tus padres no querían verte?  
  
–Eh! No te metas con ella entendido Snivellus?  
  
–Pero si vas acompañada del chico dulce del rebaño de Potter! –que manía que tenia la gente con lo del rebaño!  
  
Remus sacó la varita y apunto a Snape. El cual mira con cara de asco a Lupin y sacó la suya.  
  
–Queréis parar!!! Que manera es esta de comportarse! Soy personas o animales?  
  
Remus miro a la chica y bajo la varita... Por su parte Severus observó sorprendido la escena y bajo la suya.  
  
–Evans! Que autoridad! –se mofó –y ahora si no os importa... –dijo siguiendo su camino.  
  
–Espera Severus! Porque no vienes con nosotros? Vamos a ver el lago a ver si podemos patinar. –la pelirroja no quería que el chico de los ojos fríos se fuera.  
  
Parecía que Snape estuviera analizando la situación, al final se decidió y fue con ellos. El camino hacia al lago se largo, en parte al tenso silencio que había entre los dos chicos. Al llegar al lago Lily intento suavizar la situación.  
  
–Porque no has ido a tu familia?  
  
–Porque no soporto estar en esa casa y tampoco soporto la navidad y prefiero estar solo antes que con esa gentuza! –Severus descargo toda la rabia estaba acumulando esos últimos días y para que no recayera toda la atención sobre ellos les pregunto –y vosotros?  
  
–Mi padre tenia que irse de viaje de negocios y mi madre lo ha acompañado  
  
–Mis padres se han ido de vacaciones con unos "amigos"  
  
–Y porque no fuiste con ellos?  
  
–Porque los amigos eran de mi hermana, y no los soporto... mi hermana no soporta que sea bruja y me hubiera hecho las vacaciones imposibles!  
  
–Es muggle?  
  
Sip por?  
  
–Por nada! Es que... es extraño que una lo sea y otra no no?  
  
–Buf ella se suicidaría antes de aceptarlo! –Lily pensó unos instantes y luego dijo –sabes como ves tu o cualquier Slytherin a los muggles? Pues ella lo mismo pero al revés!  
  
–Yo no soy cualquier Slytherin!  
  
–Al menos piensas lo mismo! Odias a los muggles o hijos de muggle sin tener motivos para ello! –finalmente el licántropo se unió a la conversación.  
  
–Eso no es verdad Lupin! No me conoces! –Remus se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso, se veía a Snape dolido.  
  
Después de eso ya no volvieron ha hablar durante un rato, al final Snape se despidió dejando a Lily y a Remus solos frente al lago.  
  
–Que le pasa a ese? –Remus estaba confuso.  
  
–Pues no lo sé, creo que tiene problemas familiares –Lily dudaba si debía contárselo al chico –y que vosotros le estéis gastando bromas continuamente creo que no ayuda.  
  
–Porque le defiendes? Es un SLYTHERIN!!  
  
–Creo que no deberías tener tantos prejuicios, precisamente tu! –la chica lo miró de una manera extraña.  
  
–Que quieres decir con eso? –el licántropo empezó a asustarse  
  
–Pues eso, que tu no tendrías que pensar de ese modo, al menos eso creía... –dijo esto mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Remus estaba ahora realmente confuso, no podía ser que ella supiera su secreto, solo llevaba tres meses en el colegio! –que te pasa?...  
  
Remus no respondió se había ido corriendo. No podía ser, si ella se había enterado podía haberse enterado cualquiera! Y eso que él creía que se habían creído lo de su madre. Ni siquiera había hablado con Lily mas de 5 minutos a la semana y nunca hablaron de nada importante.  
  
Remus se encerró en su cuarto, y pasó los días que quedaban para la navidad ahí encerrado y cuando salía evitaba a Lily.  
  
El 25 de Diciembre llegó, Remus se despertó y se levanto de la cama. Tenia los regalos amontonados a los pies de la cama y empezó a abrirlos. El regalo de sus padres fue curioso, había un paquete lleno de agujeros del cual salían unos extraños sonidos, lo desenvolvió y descubrió a una lechuza dentro, tenia la piel rojiza, el al verse liberado del paquete dio una vuelta por la habitación feliz de ser libre otra vez y se posó en el hombro del chico, llevaba atada en la pata una postal de sus padres, salía una ciudad que Remus dedujo que era Budapest.  
  
_Querido Remus:  
  
Somos papá y mamá, esperamos que te haya gustado el regalo, así no tendrás excusa para escribirnos de vez en cuando. Lo encontramos en una tienda de animales de Budapest, y pensamos que te gustaría tenerlo. Puedes ponerle el nombre que quieras porque aun no tiene. Aquí en Hungría estamos muy bien, aunque hace bastante frío. Bueno hijo, ya nos veremos  
  
Mamá y pap_.  
  
–Bueno, te tendré que poner un nombre no? –dijo mirándose al pelirrojo búho –pero eso tendrá que esperar.  
  
Después abrió otro paquete, este era de su tío que como sabia que le iban a regalar sus padres le había dado una jaula para el animal.  
  
También tubo regalo de parte de sus amigos que le habían escrito una carta  
  
_HOLA REMUS!!! Que tal va? Estas aquí solito por el castillo? No te contamos nada de las vacaciones porque escribimos esto antes de irnos y como muy bien sabes no somos adivinos. Esperamos que te guste el regalo, dice Sírius que sino te mata Bueno nos vemos dentro de poco  
  
FELIZ NAVIDAD!  
  
James, Sírius y Peter_.  
  
Abrió el regalo, era un póster de los Chudley Cannons (no se si se llaman asi xD), junto con una gorra del mismo equipo y también un libro muggle, el señor de los anillos cuando lo abrió vio una nota de sus amigos: esperamos que te guste, este es solo el primer tomo, pero ya te regalaremos los otros si quieres, es un famoso libro muggle y como a ti te gusta leer...  
  
Aun le quedaba un paquete por abrir, de quien debía ser? Cuando lo abrió casi se cayó al suelo, era otro libro pero este no era muggle y en la tapa había una enorme luna que giraba sobre s misma: Guía para conocer la luna y sus efectos. A quien se le ocurriría mandarle eso? No tuvo que pensar demasiado cuando cogió el libro cayó una nota de su interior.  
  
_FELIZ NAVIDAD  
  
Espero que no te haya impresionado el regalo, no quería ofenderte el otro día en el lago, pareció que no te lo esperabas. Supongo que me equivoque al pensar que no era un secreto, lo siento, a veces no pienso las cosas. Espero que puedas perdonarme porque sola me aburro mucho.  
  
Lily Evans.  
  
PS: pienso que el libro puede ser interesante, pero sino puedes cambiarlo.  
  
_Remus se quedo de piedra, sospechaba que la chica lo sabia, pero se había hecho ilusiones de que eran imaginaciones suyas, en fin parecía que la chica no se lo diría a nadie.  
  
Guardó los libros y metió a la lechuza en su jaula.  
  
–Lo siento chico, pero no se me ocurre ningún nombre para ti aun...  
  
Bajó a la sala común y vio a Lily esperándole.

* * *

Hasta aquí! Pronto pondre ek 5º capitulo, o eso supongu. Bueno si hay alguien que lee esto porfavor que deje reviews!  
  
David Laich: muchas asias x el review, m'alegra que te guste mi fic xD  
  
Ah... que clara q et vai di k te'l dedicaria no? Pos ala dedicat xD, asies pel nom eh? xD 


	5. Hogwarts se acaba

Wola, aki sta el cap 5, weno lestat, muxisims gracias x tu review me hixo musa ilu jejeje, asik t dediko este 5 capitulo, espero q te guste ;)

**CAPITULO 5: HOGWARTS SE ACABA**

–Feliz navidad Lily! –dijo Remus con una amplia sonrisa.

–Por fin te decides a bajar! –y luego añadió –Feliz navidad Remus!

Parecía que Remus había olvidado ya lo del ultimo día en el lago y estaba dispuesto a hablar con la chica.

–Que te han regalado?

–Pues, mis padres jerséis –y luego sonrió –se tomaron muy enserio cuando les dije que hacia frió jajaja, también libros y eso a ti?

–A mí mis padres me han regalado una lechuza, bueno mas bien un búho, mi tío una jaula –al ver que Lily le hacia una cara rara dijo –para la lechuza! Y los chicos me han regalado un póster y una gorra de los Chudley Cannons (repito no sé si llaman así), y un libro muggle. A bueno y tu el libro de la luna.

–A si cual? Digo... el libro muggle...

–El señor de los anillos creo...

–A si??? Es muy chulo! Yo me he leído los 2 primeros, si quieres te dejaré el segundo, por cierto como se llama la lechuza?

–Aun no lo se, quieres verlo?

Espero a que la pelirroja asintiera y luego subió corriendo a buscar la jaula.

–Wuau, es muy mono! No había visto nunca ninguno así! Cómo se llama?

–Es de Hungría, y aun no se que nombre ponerle...

–Espera! Ahora vuelvo

–Pero...

Lily ya se había ido, pero enseguida bajo con un grueso libro, mas bien un librazo!

–Que es eso?

–Un diccionario, a ver si esta el húngaro...

–Que buscas?

–R... r... roo... aquí! Rojo –y dicho esto leyó –Pyros! Que te parece Pyros?

Remus enarcó una ceja pidiendo que le explicase

–Es rojo en húngaro, ya que es rojo y de Hungría –y entonces viendo con al extrañez que Lupin la miraba –ups... lo siento ponle como quieras, solo quería ayudar...

–JAJAJAJAJAJA! Tranquila! Es que me habías asustado! Si, me parece un buen nombre –luego miro a su lechuza –que te parece Pyros? Es un nombre de tu tierra no?

Pyros conforme con su nuevo nombre hizo un chillido de complicidad.

–Muy bien entonces! Tengo hambre, vamos a comer?

Los chicos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dejar, uno a su búho y la otra su diccionario, y entonces bajaron a comer.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, se sorprendieron al ver solo una mesa en el centro, el comedor estaba decorado con detalles navideños. En la mesa ya estaban todos sentados, los profesores y también unos pocos alumnos que se habían quedado en el castillo por navidad, entre ellos estaba Snape que tenia dos sillas vacías a su izquierda.

–Feliz navidad chicos! Ya solo faltaban ustedes –Dumbledore estaba muy alegre.

Los dos muchachos se sentaron en las dos ultimas sillas.

–Hola Severus, que tal? –Lily se había sentado a su lado.

–Recuerdo haberte dicho ya lo mucho que me gustaba la navidad –replico Snape con un tono no demasiado amistoso.

Entonces aparecieron los platos, Remus se olvidó de la existencia de Severus y empezó a comerse los deliciosos platos que aparecían frente a él. Cuando hubo terminado miró a Lily que ya había terminado.

–Bueno! Estas lleno ya? Después de haberte comido la mitad de los platos de la mesa?

–Ah! Nunca has visto comer a James verdad? Si no esto no te sorprendería en absoluto –dijo Remus divertido –vamos?

–Vale, ey Severus quieres venir con nosotros?

–Tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que estar con una sangre sucia –replicó Snape con suficiencia.

–Vámonos Lily, y deja que Snivellus se pudra ahí!

Evans y Lupin se fueron juntos a la sala común, de camino a ella no dijeron nada, Remus quería hablar con ella sobre como había averiguado lo de su "anomalía", pero no sabia como empezar. Al final cuando llegaron a la sala común fue ella la que hablo primero.

–Supongo que querrás saber desde cuando lo sé no?

–El que? –dijo el chico haciéndose el despistado

–Vamos sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo! –parecía que la pelirroja empezaba a mosquearse

–Vale, vale, es que no me atrevía a preguntártelo... –como la chica no decía nada –me lo vas a decir?

–Si, bueno, es que fue de casualidad, el día en que les contabas que tu madre estaba "enferma", lo escuche sin querer –dijo con cara de inocencia –y luego por la noche... vi por la ventana como salías fuera acompañado de Madame Promfey, la curiosidad me venció y salí de la torre y me fui a la torre de astronomía, y desde allí vi que te metías dentro del sauce boxeador. En ese momento no comprendí que significaba, pero al mes siguiente vi que volvías a ir y, por la noche pensando en lo raro de la situación me levante y me fui a la ventana y entonces... vi la luna, era enorme, y entonces lo comprendí fui corriendo a buscar un calendario y mis sospechas se confirmaron.

Remus se había quedado en silencio, tan fácil le había resultado averiguarlo? Y si sus compañeros lo sabían? No, seguro que no, se lo hubiesen dicho o se hubieran alejado de él. Pero aun no entendía una cosa.

–Si sabes lo que soy... porque estas aquí conmigo? Porque no te alejas?

Alejarme? Pero porque? Debería tenerte miedo?

Remus estaba sorprendido por la reacción de la chica.

–Te sorprende? Puedes confiar en mi no se lo diré a nadie, y no creo que tenga que temer de ti, eres un buen chico.

Remus se había quedado sin palabras, esa chica! A la que en un principio había pensado que no comprendería nada ahora le decía eso! Estaba muy agradecido, y solo logro articular.

–Gracias

Lily se lo miro divertida, luego se levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego añadió:

–Bueno dejemos este tema y juguemos al ajedrez!

Los chicos, pasaron el resto de las vacaciones juntos, y no volvieron a mencionar la conversación del día de navidad.

* * *

–Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip 

–Mira Remus! Ya llega el tren! –dijo Lily

Las vacaciones ya habían terminado y ese día llegaban todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que habían pasado las vacaciones en sus casas. Este el director les dejo ir a recibir a sus amigos en la estación de Hogsmeade ya que tan solo eran unos pocos alumnos los que se habían quedado en el castillo

–EHH!! REMUSSS!!! AQUÍ!! – Remus levanto al mirada y vio como Sírius le llamaba.

–Bueno Lily... –empezó el chico.

–Tranquilo Remus voy a buscar a Erin, nos vemos –dijo a modo de despido.

Justo cuando Lily se fue llegaron sus tres amigos, James se quedó mirando a Lily y luego a su compañero alternativamente con una expresión extraña, Sírius cuando lo noto se echo a reír y Peter los miro a todos con cara de no entender.

–Desde cuando hablas con Evans? –pregunto finalmente el chico de las gafas.

–Gracias por saludar y preguntar como me han ido las vacaciones, muy bien gracias, a vosotros? –el licántropo empezaba a molestarse por la actitud del muchacho.

–Mmm.. déjale Remus! Creo que esta celoso jeje –hizo una pausa y se acerco a Remus y le dijo en un susurro pero para que James lo oyera también –creo que Jaime cree que le vas a quitar a la chica!

–Comooo?!?! James quiere salir con Lily? –grito Peter con cara de empezar a entenderlo todo.

Entonces toda la gente de alrededor se giro para mirar a James que estaba tan rojo como el pelo de la aludida. James entonces reaccionó rápidamente le pego una colleja al pequeñajo y le cerro la boca.

–No le hagáis caso, el pobre se ha dado un golpe al bajar del tren –le dijo a la multitud, y después a los chicos –venga vamonos ya! Tengo ganas de llegar a nuestra habitación.

Los 4 muchachos subieron a su habitación y allí James recupero el aliento mientras Sírius se tiraba por el suelo riéndose como un loco. James le tiro un cojín para que para y volvió a ponerse rojo. Mientras Remus miraba la escena con aire divertido. Finalmente cuando Sírius consiguió parar dijo.

–Bueno James, ahora todo el cole sabe que estas coladito por cierta pelirroja eh?

–No es verdad!!! Y Peter serás bocazas ahora esa cría se lo va a creer!!

–James... sabes que lo es y lo siento si has pensado mal de mi simplemente somos amigos... –el joven licántropo parecía querer disculparse...

–No tranquilo... no pasa nada yo... yo... no lo decía por eso –mirando a Sírius –era porque como se la veía tan enfada siempre con nosotros que me extraño...

–Bueno James, pero ya sabes, que clase de chica puede resistirse al encanto de sus doraditos ojos! –Remus abrió mucho los ojos y miro a Sírius con cara rara –eh vale vale, era una broma...

–Bueno venga, Remus explícanos que tal las navidades por aquí –dijo Peter para cambiar de tema.

Remus empezó su explicación, les contó su conversación con Snape y lo bien que había estado con Lily, eso sin contarles nada de lo sus desapariciones mensuales. Con que alguien supiese su secreto era suficiente no era necesario que lo supiera todo el mundo no? Y aunque Lily hubiera reaccionado tan bien sin apenas conocerle no significaba que sus nuevos amigos lo comprendieran, no podía arriesgarse, aunque decírselo seria tan fácil y se sentiría aliviado, pero en el fondo era un cobarde y no se atrevió a contarles nada, al menos de momento.

Las clases volvieron a empezar y el curso continuo, Remus cada vez lo tenia mas complicado para esconderles su secreto y noto que sus amigos empezaban a sospechar que su amigo escondía algo, y ese algo era importante. A parte de eso todo iba muy bien, Sírius y James se convirtieron finalmente en los bromistas numero 1 de todo hogwarts y se ganaban mas castigos que todos los demás alumnos juntos, Peter y Remus eran un poco mas discretos pero también participaron en muchas de sus travesuras. Una noche se reunieron los cuatro en la habitación.

* * *

–Bueno, que pasa? Porque tenemos que estar todos aquí? –pregunto el licántropo 

–No se, James me ha dicho que os avisara no se que querrá este ahora...

–HOLA!!! –James acaba de entrar en la habitación y se fue directo a su baúl, del cual sacó un –paquete –quería enseñaros esto! –dijo emocionado.

–Un simple paquete? –dijo Peter enarcando una ceja.

–No es un simple paquete mirad! –lo abrió y de el saco una capa muy extraña.

Peter continuo con su misma cara sin entender nada como de costumbre pero Sírius y Remus si lo sabían, el primero se quedo con la boca abierta y el otro se lanzo hacia la capa y la cogió.

–Una capa de la invisibilidad!! Increíble!! –y se la puso, esta vez fue Peter el que se quedo pasmado.

–Exactamente mi querido amigo, una capa de la invisibilidad! Imaginaos lo que podemos hacer con ella!!

–Pero, James de donde sacaste esa maravilla –dijo el joven de los ojos dorados apareciendo en medio de la habitación.

–Me la regalo mi padre por navidad... y he pensado que ya había llegado la hora de enseñárosla.

–Como no nos lo has dicho antes!! –dijo Sírius haciéndose el ofendido, pero su cara cambio de repente y soltó una risa diabólica –esta capa nos viene de perlas!! Quería enseñaros yo también una cosa y podemos ir esta noche y con esta maravilla!!

Peter miro a su compañero asustado, todos pensaron que su amigo se había vuelto completamente loco, pero James se lo pensó mejor y pregunto que quería enseñar

–Creéis que os lo diré? JAJAJA, es una sorpresa –y dicho eso el moreno salió de la habitación.

Los demás se quedaron en silencio, y también bajaron a la sala común, y cuando todos se fueron a dormir James saco su capa y les cubrió a todos con ella. Iban andando silenciosa mente por el pasillo y Sírius les iba diciendo hacia donde dirigirse, al final llegaron a la estatua de una bruja (NA: no se como se llama en castellano asik...).

–Bueno os presento a la bruja (cmo no lo se le diremos bruja X jejej kda cual ponga el nombre k kiera jejeje) X! –dijo Sírius señalando orgullosamente a la estatua.

–Mmm... alguien mas se ha dado cuenta de que Sírius ya esta completamente loco? –dijo James riéndose de Sírius.

–Ja Ja, muy gracioso! Mirad –y acto seguido abrió la joroba de la bruja –tachan tachan! Lo veis? Es genial!

–Que hay ahí dentro? –pregunto James asomándose por el agujero abierto en la joroba?

–Amigo mío, lo que estas viendo es el descubrimiento del siglo! Un pasadizo secreto!!

–Y donde lleva?

–No se, mejor vamos a descubrirlo no? –y mirando que sus amigos no se movían continuo –vamos!! Que no podemos estarnos aquí pasmaos durante toda la vida.

Dicho eso Sírius entro en el pasadizo y los otros chicos le siguieron. Anduvieron durante un rato a través del pasadizo en silencio pues no sabían a donde conducía, cuando ya empezaban a estar hartos de andar medio agachados por el pasillo cuando vieron unas escaleras que subían y ellos las siguieron hasta llegar a una puertecita en el techo y la levantaron. Parecía que estaban en un sótano de una casa, o un almacén de una tienda pues había muchas cajas. Cuando los cuatro habían salido ya del pasillo cerraron la trampilla del suelo y vieron que quedaba perfectamente disimulada en el polvoriento suelo de madera. Los chicos observaron las cajas y vieron que se trataba de todo tipo de chucherías y dulces, donde estarían? Decidieron subir y se encontraron en una tienda de golosinas, miraron el cartel ponía: Honey Duckes.

Donde esta maravillosa tienda –dijo Peter babeando viendo todos esos dulces.

–No lo se... –empezó a decir James –espera!!! Estamos en Hogsmeade!! Os acordáis que los de 3ero nos contaban cosas de esta tienda?

–Genial! Y nosotros no tendremos que esperar a llegar a tercero para visitar el pueblo!! –dijo Sírius entusiasmado por su descubrimiento.

–Shttt!! No grites loco!! –el licántropo miraba a su alrededor vigilando –quieres despertar a los amos? Venga vamonos ya ha sido suficiente por hoy no creéis?

Sírius se hizo el ofendido y el gesto de quedarse ahí el solo. James lo miro y le dijo.

–Vamos Sírius no creo que nadie te robe todas estas golosinas y podemos venir otro día! Ahora ya es muy tarde y no lo teníamos previsto.

Y a regañadientes consiguieron sacar al moreno de ese paraíso. La vuelta se les hizo mas corta pensando en lo que podrían hacer conociendo ese pasillo, y pensaron que podrían buscar mas, si habían encontrado uno quien sabia si encontrarían mas?

El curso continuo el los cuatro amigos volvieron a hacer sus excursiones nocturnas descubrieron mas pasillos pero el que mas usaban era el de la entrada a Honey Duckes. Se jugo la final de Quidditch Gryffindor contra Slytherin, estaban todos muy nerviosos por el gran partido, sobretodo James que era el encargado de cazar la snicht y aunque era muy bueno el no las tenia todas, pero al final ganaron la copa. Esa noche hubo una gran fiesta en la sala común y Sírius se encargo de traer la comida, todos se sorprendieron de que trajera tantas cosas y los cuatro chicos se lanzaban miradas de complicidad.

Remus siguió manteniendo su secreto, hablo alguna vez con Lily y esta le ayudaba a inventar excusas aunque ella pensaba que seria mejor que se lo contara a sus compañeros.

El curso termino y todos volvieron a sus casas, quedaron para verse algún día por el verano ya que según Sírius le echarían de menos, al despedirse el moreno monto un numerito junto a James, para al final acabar con tirando un montón de petardos y así acabo el primer año en Hogwarts.

* * *

* * *

FIN! jeje en el proximo escribire del 2o curso 


	6. Vuelta a casa

_Weno aki esta un nuevo capitulo, a partir de ahora empezamos el 2do curso, a ver que haran estos chicos... jeje weno ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece pq todos son de Rowling y ala... aki va. Ah! y por favor Reviews_

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: VUELTA A CASA**

El verano ya había terminado, y Remus cogía su baúl y la jaula donde descansaba Pyros para volver a casa, bueno la que era ahora su casa, Hogwarts. El chico tenia ganas de volver a ver a sus amigos, habían quedado para ir a comprar los libros y dar una vuelta por el Callejón Diagon, y se habían mandado cartas durante todo el verano pero aun así los había echado de menos y pensaba que si no veía pronto a sus bromistas amigos iba a volverse loco. Finalmente llego a la estación King Cross y se despidió de sus padres, no le acompañaban hasta el tren porque los dos tenían mucho trabajo, ya que había habido algunos atentados en el mundo muggle y sospechaban que los causantes habían sido unos brujos y estaba todo el mundo mágico pendiente de eso. Remus cruzó la andana 9 ¾ y vio a una multitud de jóvenes magos subiendo al Hogwarts Express. El licántropo se dirigió hasta el último vagón, de camino fue saludando a algunos compañeros, subió su baúl y entró en el ultimo compartimiento, pensó que estaría vacío pero ahí estaba una chica pelirroja que se quedo mirando al muchacho.

–Hola Lily! Que tal las vacaciones?

–Ey Remus! Muy bien, has ido a alguna parte? –contestó la pelirroja.

–Pues no, ya sabes tengo que estar en casa ciertos días del mes –y se sentó frente la pelirroja.

–Ah! Ya me acuerdo, ya se lo has dicho a los chicos?

–Como? No! Ni hablar, no puedo Lil

–Pero... dijiste que se lo contarías antes de irnos!

–Ya te he dicho que no puedo hacerlo vale?

–Como quieras, ya sabes lo que pienso de esto... y si esperas que te ayude con tus mentiras indefinidamente lo tienes claro!

–Es que no lo entiendes? No puedo porque... –de golpe se quedo en silencio, acaban de llegar James y Sírius.

–Que es lo que no puedes? –preguntó James con curiosidad.

–Mmm... Nada... nada... que tal? –respondió el joven licántropo nervioso.

James no parecía convencido con la respuesta de su amigo e iba a volver a preguntar pero su amigo se adelanto.

–Genial tío! Tengo preparados unos petardos para darles la bienvenida a Slytherin y... –se quedo mudo y miro a Lily –y... bueno esto era una broma y nos vamos ya...

–Calla y siéntate Black! Mientras no pase de unos petardos y vigiléis que no os pillen...

–Que amable Evans, vas a permitirnos sentarnos contigo, bueno Jaime... que feliz comienzo de curso eh? –sonriendo hacia su amigo.

–Que? –dijo abriendo mucho los ojos y poniéndose rojo de inmediato –que dices Sírius!

La pelirroja se los quedó mirando con cara rara, pero no dijo nada, por suerte, suerte para James claro, la chica no se entero de lo sucedido el día que volvieron después de las vacaciones de navidad y así el chico de las gafas no tuvo que matar a Peter.

–Bueno... y donde esta Peter? Se habrá perdido?

–No lo sé cuando he llegado aquí solo estaba ella...

–Un momento... quedasteis para encontraros en el ultimo vagón?

–Sí Evans, algún problema?

–No ninguno, yo también quedé aquí con Erin.

–OH no! Con esa no! James como se te ocurrió quedar en el mismo lugar que ese monstruo! –dijo Sírius haciéndose el desesperado.

–Algún problema Black? –la puerta se había abierto de nuevo y había entrado Erin y Peter.

–Mmm lo siento, me la encontré por el pasillo y me ha seguido –dijo el muchacho bajito.

–Pero que dices renacuajo! Yo he quedado con Lily aquí! –contesto Erin, Sírius se la quedo mirando, la chica había crecido y era casi de la misma altura que el moreno.

–Pst Sírius si continuas mirándola así la vas a gastar! –le susurro Remus al oído.

–Como? Que ni se te pase por la cabeza que me gusta esta! Es solo... que no me había fijado nunca en morena que es... y que fuera tan alta...

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y dejo que su compañero siguiera con su descripción. Él por su parte se quedó mirando a Lily, ella no había cambiado casi, continuaba siendo de las bajitas aunque no tanto como James, ella también se le quedó mirando y el chico apartó la mirada. Todos se habían sentado ya, y se habían quedado callados.

–Bueno, donde habéis ido de vacaciones? –dijo James para romper el hielo.

–Pues he ido a Italia durante dos semanas, vosotros? –contestó Lily.

–Me quede en casa porque mis padres tenían mucha faena y el ultimo mes vino Sírius unos días a casa –explicó el chico de las gafas.

Tras este intento de hablar volvieron a quedarse en silencio durante un rato, hasta que la puerta del compartimiento volvió a abrirse de nuevo.

–Vaya vaya... mira quienes están aquí... –Severus acababa de entrar en el compartimiento y ahora miraba a los chicos que estaban sentados –y están acompañados! Potter como lograste que una chica se acercara a menos de 100 metros? Bueno ya veo que solo conseguiste a una sangre sucia –dijo escupiendo las palabras.

–Oh! Buenos días pelo grasiento? Te atreves a venir aquí solo? –dijo Sírius en tono burleta –ah, no, vienes con tu gorila... que valiente por tu parte Snivellus.

–Cállate Black! No hablaba contigo, aunque ya que sacas el tema... me he enterado de que eres la vergüenza de tu familia –Sírius se habría echado sobre el cuello de Snape si no fuera porque unas manos lo agarraron. Y Remus le susurro que se tranquilizase que lo mejor era no buscarse problemas –vaya que lastima Black porque...

–Cállate ya Severus! Déjales en paz de acuerdo? –esta vez la que hablaba era Lily. Snape la miro y luego salió por donde había entrado.

–Que a pasado aquí? Eres amiga de ese? –preguntó James incrédulo.

–Mira Potter, déjame en paz vale?

Sírius se levantó y arrastro a los otros tres fuera del vagón.

–Que pasa? –pregunto Peter.

–Snivellus no se va a librar de su castigo –contesto el moreno con una traviesa sonrisa –mirad! Aquí traigo unos petardos que nos vendrán de maravilla –y dicho eso saco de sus bolsillos un montón de petardos.

–Buf, mira Sírius es muy buena idea, pero con esas dos dentro no lo tengo muy claro –contestó James dudando.

–Tranquilos, mirad Peter y yo nos quedamos y les contamos una historia de acuerdo? –dijo el licántropo. James y Sírius se miraron y asintieron.

–De acuerdo entonces, vámonos ya Sírius, enseguida volvemos jeje

Peter y Remus volvieron a entrar en el compartimiento y se sentaron, las dos muchachas los miraron y luego se quedaron mirando la puerta esperando a que en cualquier momento. Al ver que no entraba nadie mas Erin se quedo mirando a Remus y le preguntó:

–Donde están esos dos?

–Eh... en el baño... enseguida vuelven –improvisó Remus.

–Ya, si seguro –dijo muchacha negra que no se había convencido.

Al cabo de diez minutos James y Sírius entraron corriendo al compartimiento. Todos se los quedaron mirando, las chicas con curiosidad y los chicos preparándose para reír.

–Que que! Contádnoslo todo! –dijo Peter emocionado.

James abrió la boca para responder a su amigo pero no pudo decir nada porque de repente se oyó una explosión y unos gritos a l'otro lado del vagón. Y no tuvieron que esperar mucho a que la puerta volviera abrirse y por ella entró Severus empapado de un extraño líquido que olía a rayos. (suerte k no podéis olerlo eh?).

–Uy Severus, no te dijo tu mama que te duchares antes de ir al colegio? –preguntó Sírius con una sonrisa inocente.

–Black y Potter! Se que habéis sido vosotros! –dijo la victima escupiendo.

–Eh! Snivellus no hace falta que nos duches –contestó Potter y luego mirando a su compañero y con cara de inocencia continuó –nosotros hemos estado aquí todo el tiempo, no es verdad Sírius?

–Claro James! Pregúntales a estos sino.

–Mira Snape he estado en el vagón todo el rato y estos dos no se han movido de mi lado –dijo Remus sonriéndole.

–No me vengas con tonterías Lupin! Seguro que tu también has participado! Que os parece si voy a buscar a un prefecto y les preguntamos a sus compañeras?

Los cuatro chicos miraron de golpe a las dos muchachas rogando con la mirada que no les delatasen.

–Venga a que esperáis, o es que vuestra sangre es tan sucia que no podéis contestar –dijo el chico del pelo grasiento mirando a las dos chicas.

–Bueno Snape, te íbamos a ayudar pero ya que te empeñas en insultarnos creo que nos veremos obligadas, al menos yo, que dices tu Lil? –y miro a su compañera la cual hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza –pues como iba diciendo nos vemos obligadas a decirte que estos chicos han estado en este compartimiento durante todo el viaje.

Severus gruñó algo y luego salió dando un portazo. Justo después de salir el Slytherin se echaron todos a reír, hasta que la pelirroja preguntó:

–Que le habéis hecho? Que era ese pestazo y ese liquido?

–Esto señorita Evans era una prueba, hemos pensado que si poníamos solo petardos iba a quedar muy soso no? –dijo Sírius y miró a sus amigos que volvieron a reírse –entonces hemos mezclado los petardos con ese líquido, la verdad no sabíamos que pasaría simplemente hemos embutido todo lo que nos hemos encontrado por el camino.

–Y a salido genial no? –añadió el chico de las gafas.

Las dos chicas se miraron y se echaron a reír junto a los otros cuatro y luego la morena dijo:

–Bueno la verdad es que ese pelo grasiento se lo merecía.

Después de ese incidente el viaje continuo tranquilo, y los seis estuvieron charlando o jugando a cartas. Hasta que llegaron a Hogwarts y bajaron. Este año no iban a ir travesando el lago sino que iban con unos carruajes tirados por caballos, o ese pensaban todos, invisibles. Al bajar del vagón Lily cogió a Remus del brazo para que el se quedara atrás con ella mientras los demás subían a un carruaje.

–Que pasa? Que quieres, vamos a ver si nos quedamos sin carruaje –dijo el licántropo con prisas.

–Ellos ya nos guardaran un par de sitios, pero tengo que hablar contigo...

–Venga Lily! No me vengas con eso otra vez! No voy a decírselo lo entiendes?

–No! No lo entiendo, son tus amigos deberías decírselo, ellos lo comprenderían si no se lo dices se van a enfadar.

–No se enfadaran si no lo descubren nunca y ahora vámonos ya –el chico de ojos dorados dio por terminada la conversación y arrastro a la pelirroja hasta el carruaje, donde los esperaban los demás.

–Que hacíais? Porque no venias? –preguntó Peter con curiosidad.

Lily iba a responder pero Remus nervioso se le adelanto justo a tiempo.

–Nada! Nada nada... que Lily quería que le bajase su baúl.

La aludida le dirigió una mirada de odio cuando nadie la veía y no dijo nada más. Los otros fueron charlando durante el corto viaje, o discutiendo como en el caso de Sírius y Erin.

–Pero como quieres que deje de gastar bromas? Estas loca? El colegio seria aburridísimo de no ser por mí –decía el moreno.

–Mira Black! Lo tuyo no son bromitas son gamberradas! Es que no quieres llegar a prefecto?

–Y que tendría de interesante eso? Vaya rollo!

–Eres un caso perdido! Tengo curiosidad para ver a quien harán prefecto en quinto... a lo mejor deciden que ese año se lo saltan...

Siguieron hablando de eso durante un rato, mientras los demás les negando con la cabeza, eran polos opuestos esos dos. Remus mientras tanto se quedó en silencio en una esquina sin hacer mucho caso a los demás, estaba pensando sobre lo que le decía Lily, y si era verdad? Y si ellos lo entendían? Al fin y al cabo la chica lo entendió y eso que no se conocían casi en el momento que lo descubrió, pero no hacia falta que pensase demasiado sobre eso, no podía arriesgarse a perderlo todo por eso, ellos nunca lo descubrirían y punto... no podía estar dudándolo siempre porque al final cometería algún error y lo descubrirían. Lo que el chico de los ojos dorados no sabía era que estaba siendo observado por James que lo miraba pensativo.

Llegaron a la entrada principal de la escuela y todos bajaron de sus carruajes para dirigirse hasta el gran salón, donde se celebraría el banquete de bienvenida. Los cuatro chicos se sentaron juntos a la mesa de Hogwarts. James se cuido de sentarse junto a Remus.

­–Ey Remus, que te pasa? Estas muy raro desde que bajamos del vagón, que te dijo Lily? Y que te decía cuando llegamos al tren? –le preguntó susurrando a Remus.

–Que? Nada nada –contestó sobresaltado –porque? Yo estoy bien.

–Ya venga porque no quieres decírmelo? Es que escondes algo?

Remus se puso pálido enseguida y evito mirar a James. Y este viendo lo nervioso que se había puesto decidió no volver a preguntar, por el momento.

Al poco tiempo de haberse sentado comenzó la tria del sombrero y este fue distribuyendo a todos los niños a la casa que más les convenía. Después Dumbledore hizo su habitual discurso, prohibiendo ir al bosque prohibido (claro esta si es prohibido ;-) ), volvió a recordar lo del sauce boxeador y Remus no pudo evitar tener un escalofrío y James que lo estaba observando se lo apunto en una lista mental que acababa de empezar sobre el extraño comportamiento de su amigo. Cuando el director terminó su discurso apareció en todas las mesas la cena.

Cuando hubieron cenado subieron a la torre de Gryffindor, Remus se quedó por el camino porque el director quería hablar con él, y el chico subió al despacho del director.

–Bueno sr Lupin, supongo que sabe para que le he llamado no? –preguntó el director.

–Si claro, por el tema de la luna supongo

–Claro, me gustaría saber si ha contado algo de esto a sus amigos, porque puede que por un año pase pero no sé si sospecharan algo y no quiero arriesgarme a que nadie lo siga.

–Tranquilo profesor no sabrán nada y... bueno... si llegaran a sospechar ya les contaría –contestó el licántropo abatido.

Bueno espero que así sea, los chicos son buena gente y seguro que lo entienden no tiene porque preocuparse señor Lupin. Bueno solo era eso, ahora vaya a su habitación que mañana empiezan las clases –y así despidió al chico pero antes de que se fuera añadió –ah! Se me olvidaba, la semana que viene vaya a buscar a madame Promfey lo haremos como el curso pasado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la habitación, James hablaba con Sírius y Peter, con cara de preocupación.

–No creeis que le pasa algo a Remus? Esta muy raro, esconde algo

–No digas tonterías James seguro que no es nada –dijo el bajito despreocupado y tumbándose en la cama.

–Porque crees eso James? Yo también lo he visto raro cuando hemos llegado al tren pero no es solo eso el año pasado también actuó raro.

–No lo sé, pero tenemos que descubrir lo que esconde, porque sé que es algo importante...

–Vamos porque no le preguntamos y basta? Venga vamos a dormir –continuaba despreocupado.

–Ya lo he intentado en la cena pero cuando le he insinuado que esconde algo se ha puesto pálido...

–Si ya me he fijado que se a puesto blanco y cuando Dumbledore ha hablado del sauce boxeador lo has visto?

–Si, a lo mejor deberíamos empezar por aquí, o por preguntarle a Lily...

–A Evans? Que sabe ella? –preguntó Peter tras bostezar.

–Joder Peter! No te enteras de nada! Siempre que pueden hablan a solas y sé que Lily lo sabe!

–Que sabe Lily? –justo en ese momento Remus había llegado.

–Mmm... nada nada... James que cree que la señorita Evans sabe que el esta loquito por ella –inventó Sírius al momento.

–James que se había quedado blanco, se puso rojo al instante y miró a Sírius haciéndole entender que su venganza sería terrible y el moreno solo sonrió. Remus les miró a todos con curiosidad y después se fue a poner el pijama.

–Eh... Remus que quería Dumbledore? –ahora James había recobrado su color normal de piel.

–Pues... nada, que... que les vigilara que no quería que os pasaseis mucho con vuestras bromitas... buenas noches –y justo después de decir eso se tumbó en la cama y corrió las cortinas.

–Ya... bueno pues buenas noches.

Remus espero hasta que todos estuvieran en sus camas y con la luz apagada para soltar un suspiro de alivio. Por un momento había pensado que le habían descubierto, se quedó paralizado por la impresión cuando abrió la puerta y oyó lo de que Lily lo sabía todo. Y su excusa por la charla con el director no había sido demasiado convincente por como le miró luego James, el chico ese lo iba a descubrir todo y más si Sírius empezaba a sospechar también, solo estaba seguro con Peter, ese seguro que no descubriría nada. El curso estaba empezando bastante mal, con Lily presionándolo para que lo contara todo y los chicos haciendo preguntas, estaba acorralado y no sabía lo que tardarían en descubrirle, tenía que hablar con la pelirroja lo mas pronto posible, pero sin que se dieran cuenta sus compañeros.

* * *

_Fin de capitulo, weno si alguien lo lee que deje reviews jeje... _

_Ah y muxas asias x los reviews de Lestat y Alejamoto Diethel..._


	7. Luna llena

Weno aki esta el capitulo 7, descubrian ya a Remus? Si alguien kiere saberlo que lea este capitulo. Aviso: no soy J.K Rowling asik esto no es mío... yo solo me entretengo usando sus personajes.

**CAPITULO 7: LUNA LLENA**

Amaneció y Remus se levantó extrañado de que Sírius no hubiera le hubiera hecho ninguna broma de bienvenida, como despertarle a gritos o lanzarle un cubo de agua, cosas típicas del joven Black. Se levantó y se fue hacía la ventana, hacía un buen día, de los últimos días soleados de septiembre, ya que pronto empezarían las lluvias y más tarde llegaría la nieve para regocijo de todos los alumnos. Miró a sus compañeros, aun dormían placidamente, entonces se miró el reloj, aun no eran las 7 y los despertadores aun no habían sonado. Remus se había despertado antes porque no había dormido bien en toda la noche, había tenido pesadillas sobre las reacciones de sus amigos cuando descubrían lo que él era. Y cuando vio que ya había suficiente luz en la habitación se había levantado.

Decidió ir al baño antes de que los demás se despertaran y lo ocuparan. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de los baños que estaba entreabierta, y estaba tan sumido a en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que encima de la puerta había un cubo y cuando empujó la puerta para entrar...

_**PUMMMM!!**_

–Ahhh!! –gritó el licántropo asustado.

–Los otros chicos se levantaron de golpe, uno riéndose como un loco y los otros mirándolo y negando con la cabeza.

–JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, picaste Remus, picaste! –gritaba Sírius saltando encima de la cama –no pensaba que fueras tú la víctima, como siempre eres el ultimo... y encima siempre te das cuenta de todo...

–Brjdasñnvvñohfyg

–Como? Ey Remus tendrías que quitarte ese cubo de encima antes no crees?

–Argg que es esto Sírius? Que asco –dijo la víctima mirando el barro que llevaba encima, pero después mostró una sonrisa –bueno, tu mismo Sírius, chicos me voy a la ducha no creo que salga antes de que sea demasiado tarde para que podáis entrar –y viendo la cara de furia que ponían sus amigos añadió –pero no me deis las gracias a mi, dádselas a Sírius –y dicho eso el licántropo se encerró en el baño.

Mientras tanto sus compañeros se echaban encima de un Sírius atemorizado que gritaba pidiendo piedad.

Después del incidente de la mañana bajaron todos a desayunar, al final Remus había salido un poco antes para que los chicos pudieran lavarse la cara y peinarse, aunque por supuesto no dejó entrar a Sírius que bajó al Gran Comedor todo despeinado.

–Eh! Black nuevo look? –se rió un Slytherin un año mayor que ellos al pasar por delante de su mesa.

–El aludido solo soltó un gruñido y fue a sentarse a la mesa de los Gryffindor.

–Emm, Black... –empezó a decir un compañero

–QUE? Ya lo sé, no me he podido peinar vale? –contestó el moreno enfadado.

El chico que estaba sentado a su lado empezó a reírse y continuó.

–No es por eso hombre! No te enfades, solo quería hacerte una propuesta. –miró a Sírius y después continuó –he oído que McGonagall busca a alguien para que retransmita los partidos de Quidditch, ya que el chico que estaba antes ya se ha ido del colegio, y he pensado en ti, ya que prefiero que sea un Gryffindor antes que un Slytherin entiendes?

–Que? –contestó Black emocionado –me dejarías y altavoz para mi solito?

–Jajaja, si si Black, al ser capitán del equipo de Quidditch me dejan escoger y si nadie tiene nada en contra puedes serlo, pero tendrías que ir a hablarlo con McGonagall.

–Gracias Wood eres el mejor!

–Puedes llamarme Rupert, y cambiando de tema James tenemos que empezar a entrenar pronto, este año tenemos que volver a ganar la copa, por suerte podemos conservar casi el mismo equipo que el año pasado, solo tenemos que fichar a un nuevo bateador.

–Nuevo bateador has dicho? –Erin acababa de sentarse frente Rupert.

–Sip, estas interesada? Si es así mañana por la tarde te espero en el campo de Quidditch –el capitán se levantó de la mesa para irse ya, pero antes le dijo a James –y tu tienes que estar también quiero decidirlo con todo el equipo, vale?

–Si claro, pues hasta mañana entonces –respondió Potter

–Genial! Que ganas tengo de que se juegue el primer partido! –Sírius estaba contentísimo con su futuro cargo que ya se había olvidado de las greñas que llevaba.

–Tu? Es que también te vas a presentar a las pruebas para bateador?

–Tranquila cariño, te dejo eso para ti –y le dedicó una sonrisa –seré el retransmisor de los partidos!

–Que ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme eso Black! Y no me ganarías en batear.

–Que es lo que no quieres que te vuelva a llamar? _Cariño_... –dijo el moreno intentando picarla.

–Mira Black, como no te calles voy a hacer las practicas con tu cabeza!

–Claro cariño... –respondió Sírius sonriendo.

Todos esperaban a ver que respondería Shacklebolt pero no llegó a responder porque la chica cogió su vaso de leche y lo tiró a Black, el cual se quedó empapado pero sonriendo.

–Basta ya! Black no vuelvas a decirle nada! –había llegado el jefe de los prefectos de Gryffindor, Weasley –a ver aquí tenéis los horarios de los de segundo, y por favor dejad de lanzaros cosas.

–Vamos Arthur, no seas duro con los chicos, solo están comiendo –dijo una chica pelirroja a su lado.

–Lo siento, pero es que soy prefecto y tengo obligaciones –dijo sonriendo a la muchacha –venga terminemos de repartir los horarios.

–Que os jugáis que esos dos se casas nada mas salir de Hogwarts –dijo Remus sonriendo.

–Ole! Otra vez pociones con los Slytherins! Y encima tenemos la clase ahora mismo! –dijo James hundiéndose en su asiento. –venga terminad ya que no sé que nos hará ese loco si llegamos tarde.

Los chicos se levantaron y cogieron sus mochilas que iban cargadas de libros, pues antes sabían que asignaturas les tocarían ese primer día. Sírius les dijo que no le esperaran que tenía que pasar por la habitación a lavarse y a cambiarse de túnica, pues iba empapado de leche.

Los chicos entraron en la mazmorra y tomaron asiento al final, James y Peter estaban sentados en la ultima mesa y Remus justo delante de James girado hacía atrás para hablar con ellos mientras el profesor no llegara. Los chicos estaban absortos en su conversación y no vieron que Snape desde la otra punta de la clase estaba rellenando un globo con una extraña sustancia. Cuando ya lo hubo rellenado del todo espero a que ningún Gryffindor lo viera y lanzó el globo hacia los tres amigos. Parecía que iba a romperse al chocar contra Remus y todos los Slytherin ya estaban riendo, pero justo cuando el globo iba a impactar contra la espalda del licántropo el chico se giró rápidamente y atrapó el globo con la mano sin que este petara y dejara salir el liquido que había en su interior. El chico miró el globo y olió la sustancia que había dentro.

–Buen intento Snivellus, pero fallaste, toma! –y lanzo el globo rápidamente tomando por sorpresa a Snape y el globo si choco contra su cara y impregno con su líquido a Severus y a sus compañeros más cercanos –creo que no debiste poner las patas de araña...

–Lupin! –el profesor Oavin acaba de entrar en clase y miraba a Remus, o había estado allí desde hacía rato? –Cómo ha hecho eso? –preguntó el profesor sorprendido.

–Eh... no he sido yo profesor, Snape me lo ha... –empezó a decir el chico de los ojos dorados.

–No le he preguntado eso señor Lupin! Lo he visto todo perfectamente –y luego se giró hacia Snape –y usted recibirá su castigo, pero volviendo al tema Lupin como consiguió atrapar el globo sin que se rompiese estando usted de espaldas?

–Como? No lo sé, lo supe y basta.

–Muy bien, después de clase quiero hablar con usted Lupin, y contigo también Snape tenemos que hablar sobre su castigo. Y ahora empecemos la clase, vamos! –miró a toda la clase y se quedo mirando el pupitre vacío que había junto a Remus –donde esta el señor Black?

–Aquí! –Sírius entró corriendo –lo siento profesor he tenido un problema con el desayuno.

El profesor debió entender que Sírius estaba indispuesto y por eso dijo lo siguiente.

–De acuerdo si se encuentra mal ve con Madame Promfey, y acompañe a estos tres porque estas verrugas que les están saliendo no me parecen normales –dijo mirando a los muchachos.

Sírius miro a James y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no echarse a reír, iba a contestar que se encontraba perfectamente pero decidió acompañar a los Slytherins a ver si se enteraba de algo y así podría saltarse una clase. Los cuatro chicos salieron de clase y subieron hacia la enfermería, cuando ya se hubieron alejado de las mazmorras el Gryffindor preguntó:

–Bueno, que ha pasado? Que os ha hecho James?

–Mira Black no te metas y pregúntaselo luego a tus amiguitos, ten en cuenta que estas en minoría –contestó Severus de mala leche.

–Ay, no creo que tus amiguitos estén para bromas –contestó el moreno mirando a los dos Slytherins que acompañaban a Snape –no tienen cara de dar palizas no? –Severus gruño algo que Sírius no logró entender –que pasa Snivellus? No quieres hablar?

–Mira Black, se ve que tu amiguito de ojos dorados tiene unos reflejos fuera de lo común, y pienso averiguar porque! –dicho esto entró en la enfermería.

Sírius se quedó en la puerta mirando como Madame Promfey curaba a los demás muchachos.

–Bueno señor Black! Tiene usted algún problema? Si no es así vuelva a clase –le ordenó la enfermera.

Pero Sírius no volvió a clase, lo que Snape le había dicho lo hizo pensar, a lo mejor lo que Remus les escondía también tenía que ver con sus extraños reflejos, el chico se fue a la biblioteca, a ver si conseguía encontrar información sobre su amigo, pero por donde empezar, lo único que tenia era sus desapariciones mensuales, rápidos reflejos, y su extraña reacción cuando alguien mencionaba al sauce boxeador. Una vez aclarados esos puntos podía empezar a buscar algún libro que le ayudase a averiguarlo.

Mientras los otros tres amigos estaban en clase de pociones, donde no ocurrió ningún otro incidente. Al terminar la clase el profesor Oavin llamó a Remus para hablar con él a solas, ya que Snape y sus compañeros aun no habían salido de la enfermería. El licántropo les dijo a los otros que no le esperasen y que se fuesen ya a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y se dirigió hacia el pupitre del profesor.

–Bien Lupin, ahora que estamos a solas espero que me expliques lo que ha pasado.

–Bueno, es que yo no lo sé y usted ya lo vio, me lanzaron el globo y lo cogí, simplemente fue eso.

–Vamos señor Lupin! No me diga que no lo sabe! Nadie puede tener tantos reflejos! –miró al chico que tenía enfrente y vio que se estaba quedando pálido –le pasa algo?

–No... ehmm... esto no me encuentro demasiado bien...

–Esta bien, siéntate, voy a por un vaso de agua –el alumno obedeció al profesor y se tomó el vaso de agua. –Sé que esconde algo y que Dumbledore esta enterado.

–Bueno, si ya lo sabe porque no se lo pregunta a él?

–Porque me gustaría que me lo dijeras tu... aunque si no quieres de todos modos lo averiguaré, y puede estar tranquilo sea lo que sea no se lo contare a nadie.

–Mmm... profesor? Lo siento pero ni siquiera soy capaz de contárselo a mis amigos –porque le había dicho eso? Porque estaba empezando a tener confianza en ese profesor?.

–Entiendo, cree que por ser el jefe de la casa Slytherin no puedes confiar en mi eh? –al ver que el chico se había quedado callado prosiguió –bien, le diré que aunque parezca lo contrario no tengo nada en contra de usted... y menos ahora que creo haber descubierto el motivo de sus ojeras.

–Remus se había quedado pálido, porque toda esa tontería si el ya lo sabia? Tan claro estaba? Debía llevar escrito licántropo en la frente.

–No me mire así Lupin! No pasa nada, he tardado un año en darme cuenta! No se preocupe no tengo nada en contra de los licántropos, al contrario estoy buscando una cura, o algo que haga las transformaciones más suaves.

–Porque me ha llamado si ya lo sabia?

–Porque quería que lo supiese, si necesita algo, ya sabe. Y ahora vaya a su clase.

Salió de las mazmorras y subió hacía clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, cuando llegó la clase ya había empezado y corrió a sentarse junto a James, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo la profesora lo detuvo.

–No hace falta que se siente Lupin, porque vamos a hacer una clase práctica, venga chicos levantaos, vamos a la aula de Historia de la Magia, que es mas espaciosa.

De camino a la aula de Historia los chicos le contaron a Sírius lo sucedido.

–Increíble Remus! Y como lo hiciste? –preguntó el moreno entusiasmado.

–No lo sé, simplemente lo hice... y bueno mejor hablamos luego que ya hemos llegado –contestó el licántropo aliviado de no tener que contestar.

–Bueno, durante este curso haremos más clases prácticas que teóricas, ya que tenemos que poner en práctica lo que estudiamos el curso anterior de acuerdo? –empezó la clase la profesora Grant –hoy estudiaremos los Boggarts, alguien recuerda que son? –miró a la clase que se había puesto alrededor de ella –si señorita Evans?

–Los Boggarts son unas criaturas que viven en espacios oscuros y cerrados, pero cuando ven a alguien se transforman en el peor miedo de este.

–Fantástico 5 puntos para Gryffindor –la sra Grant se giró y enseñó un armario que había al fondo de la clase –bien, pues ahí dentro se esconde un Boggart y hoy todos os enfrentareis a él. Como se repele un Boggart? Señor Lupin?

–Haciendo el hechizo Ridículo e imaginadote una situación divertida con tu mayor miedo.

–Exactamente Lupin, 5 puntos más para Gryffindor. Ahora quiero que todos penséis en vuestro mayor miedo y pensad una manera de repelerlo.

Toda la clase se quedó en silencio y murmurando cosas para si mismo, se oía alguna risita seguramente provocada por imaginarse su hechizo repeledor.

–Bien y ahora poneos en orden, así una fila.

Remus no sabia que hacer y se colocó al final de la fila detrás de Sírius, iba viendo como sus compañeros se enfrenaban al Boggart y como se reían todos, que tenía que hacer él? Su gran miedo era la luna y si en ese momento aparecía una luna en la clase alguien se daría cuenta, y encima como hacer que una luna pareciera graciosa?. Siguió mirando a sus compañeros, un chico llamado Terrins, transformó un dragón en una lagartija que escupía humo. La fila iba avanzando y el aun no sabía que tenia que hacer.

Le llegó el turno a James y el Boggart se transformo en un gran caballero negro montado en un gran caballo negro, se parecía a los nazgul del señor de los anillos pensó Remus, James hizo que el jinete estuviera montado en un pony rosa y vestido con un vestido de señora de esos de época. Después de James salió Sírius y el boggart se transformo en una mano que sujetaba un gran cuchillo ensangrentado, parecía que Sírius no reaccionaría pero al final transformó el cuchillo en uno de plástico de juguete.

–Crees que me harás miedo con eso? Venga Remus te toca.

Remus se quedó frente el cuchillo de juguete que de pronto desapareció, todo el mundo se quedó boquiabierto al ver que el Boggart había desaparecido, pero si era así porque esta Lupin tan rígido y pálido?. Después vieron que encima de la cabeza de su compañero había una esfera plateada.

–Rii, rid... ehh.. –tartamudeaba el licántropo, estaba sudando a mares.

–Vamos Lupin que usted puede! –pero Remus no contestó, parecía a punto de desmayarse.

–Riiddiikulo... –susurró el chico, estaba apunto de caerse pero antes de hacerlo gritó –RIDIKULO!

Esta vez si lo había conseguido y la esfera plateada desapareció con un **_PUFFF! _**, y después vieron como Remus caía al suelo. La profesora corrió hacia el y lo levantó.

–Venga, la clase ha terminado, fuera!

En la enfermería un chico abrió los ojos lentamente y observó su alrededor. Donde estoy? Se incorporó y vio que estaba en la enfermería.

–A ya esta despierto el señor Lupin! –dijo Madame Promfey y después dio ordenes a un elfo domestico que desapareció pocos segundos después por la puerta. –bueno he mandado llamar a la profesora Grant, está muy preocupada.

–Que, que a pasado? –preguntó Remus confuso.

–Te has desmayado en clase hijo, según me han contado después de enfrentarte a un boggart.

–NO! Ahora todos sabrán lo que soy! Y encima me desmayo!

–Tranquilízate, todos piensan que tienes miedo a bolas de cristal o algo parecido...

En ese momento entró la profesora Grant con cara de preocupación y se acercó al chico.

–Cómo se encuentra? Vaya susto nos ha dado a todos! –luego miró a la enfermera y le susurrando –puede dejarnos solos por favor? –Madame Promfey aunque a regañadientes obedeció. –Bueno ahora que estamos solos podremos hablar con tranquilidad no?

Remus asintió nervioso.

–He hablado con el profesor Dumbledore y me ha contado que usted es licántropo –al ver que el chico había pegado un bote sobre la cama añadió –tranquilo no tengo nada en contra suyo, ya sabía que uno de los alumnos lo era, pero el director no me dijo cual, bueno es igual... he contado a todos los alumnos que le tenias miedo a las bolas de cristal de acuerdo?

–Pe... pero... no he conseguido vencer al boggart? –preguntó el licántropo, la profesora se echó a reír –tan mal lo he hecho?

–No, tranquilo, eres de los mejores alumnos que tengo, solo que a lo mejor necesitas practicar un poco con los boggart, quizá si les pides ayuda a tus amigos... –la profesora calló al ver la cara de susto que hacia su alumno –vaya... no lo saben?

–James, para quieto que me mareas... –estaba diciendo Peter en la habitación

–Es que no puedo parar! Esto es el colmo! Cuando llegue lo va a confesar todo cueste lo que cueste –decía James.

–No te pases James... yo tampoco sé si lo hubiese dicho estando en su lugar... –dijo Sírius

–El que? El que? –preguntó Peter desorientado.

Joder Peter! No te enteras nada! –dijo Sírius después de mirar a su amigo James. –pues ahora te esperas a oírlo por boca de Remus.

Vale, hacemos como que no sabemos nada a ver si confiesa... –continuaba planificando James –y si no.. Nos podremos duros hasta que nos lo diga, somos amigos suyos no?

Los dos muchachos asintieron y en ese momento entró Remus, que aun estaba un poco pálido y se quedó mirando a sus amigos que lo estaban observando.

–Ey hola! Que tal? –al ver que ninguno contestaba continuó –bueno vais a decir algo?

–Sírius iba a decir algo pero James lo calló.

–Creo que el que tiene que decir algo eres tu –contestó James secamente.

–Yo? A os referís a lo del desmayo en clase? Pues es que no me encontraba muy bien, bueno no tienes entreno hoy? –cambió de tema.

–No me refería a eso Remus, quiero que nos expliques la verdad –insistió James, pero Remus se había quedado callado y no contestaba –somos tus amigos no? Pues dínoslo YA!

Remus dio un saltó por el grito de James. Y empezó a andar hacía la puerta.

–Mmm.. acabó de recordar que Lily me tenía que dar algo...

–Tu no te mueves de aquí –esta vez fue Sírius quien lo detuvo –venga Remus, no te pedimos tanto, por que no confías en nosotros?

El licántropo al ver que no tenia ninguna salida suspiró y se sentó en la cama.

–De acuerdo... desaparezco una vez al mes, porque... porque... soy un hombre lobo –miró a sus amigos, y el único que tenía cara de sorprendido era Peter –vaya ya lo sabíais no? Bueno ya que he empezado os contaré toda la historia... Vivo en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo, cerca del bosque, la gente del pueblo siempre contaba que en el bosque ocurrían cosas extrañas y por la noche se oían los aullidos de los lobos. Una noche decidí salir y ver con mis propios ojos a esos lobos. Por desgracia era luna llena y no había solo lobos, sino también licántropos y bueno ya os podéis imaginar lo que pasó no? Desde entonces en las noches de luna llena mis padres me encerraban en una jaula, para que no pudiera hacer daño a nadie durante mis transformaciones, pensaron que no podría ir al colegio, pero entonces Dumbledore fue nombrado director y les explicó a mis padres que si podía ir al colegio si tomábamos las medidas necesarias. Y por eso plantaron el sauce boxeador, hay un nudo en el tronco que detiene las ramas durante unos minutos, y debajo hay un túnel que conduce a Hogsmeade. Y todos los del pueblo piensan que en esa casa viven fantasmas locos o algo así... Y bueno lo demás ya lo conocéis, me da miedo a la luna llena, por eso lo del boggart, tengo buenos reflejos y todo eso...

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos pero al final James decidió romper el hielo.

–Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?

–Es obvio no? No quería perder a mis únicos amigos –dijo Remus entristecido –entenderé que ya no lo queráis ser.

En ese momento Sírius se lanzó encima de Remus.

–Pues claro que queremos ser amigos tuyos! No seas tonto!

Después James y Peter se lanzaron también encima de su amigo y estalló una batalla de almohadas que decidieron terminar a la hora de cenar.

Esa noche Remus se fue a dormir feliz y sin preocupaciones. Y pensar que había estado temiendo ese momento durante casi dos años y al final ellos continuaban a su lado. Ese día había sido bastante extraño, primero el profesor de pociones que lo averiguó y le dio su apoyo, después en defensa contra las artes oscuras habían podido ocultar lo del boggart en forma de luna y la profesora quería ayudarlo también, y finalmente lo mejor, continuaba teniendo amigos! Tenía que contárselo a Lily también, ya que ella había insistido mucho en ello y que aunque al final se lo hubiera contado obligado no importaba.

* * *

Bueno, pues aki esta el capitulo 7 xD, dejad reviews;) ya cnt estos:

Zoe: asies x llegirte'l y no soc un bixo!!!!

D Potter-Black-Lupin: muxas asias, ya ta actualixado siento tardar xo tngo insti xD, y si k s van a enamorar lily y James cmo no!! xo a ver... asta 7o creo k no... 6o puede... nuse ya veremos.. y Remus tb es mi amorrr!! xD


End file.
